Cheated Love
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Kag/Ses to start, Kag/OC as it progresses. Kagome finds her husband cheating. Heartbroken she divorces him and goes to the states to start over. Will Sesshomaru realize what he has done before it is too late? I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Cheating

**Chapter One: Cheating**

She sighed as she blew out the candles. The food was cold and it was already getting late. She picked up her picked at plate and his untouched plate before clearing away the leftovers and washing all of the dishes. She put away the dishes and turned off the lights before retreating to bed. She striped away her black dress and hung it up before pulling on her shorts and a tank top. She pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed after turning off the bedroom light.

He withdrew from her and stood from the bed. He had dressed as she admired his body. He scoffed at the idea and looked at his watch as he put it on. It was already almost ten. He was supposed to be home two hours ago. He scoffed at this as well as he left, the condom he used being deposited in the trash on his way out. He didn't need any sort of diseases. He knew the women he slept with had multiple partners. He wasn't going to risk it.

He entered his home to the lights being off. It was 10:30 already. He looked at the table to see it tidy, and candles present. The soft scent of vanilla was in the air. He knew his wife knew that he liked the smell. It relaxed him after a hard day at work. He saw no food out, but he wasn't hungry. He headed straight for his room, where his wife already lay in bed. He started to take his clothes off as he approached the shower. He made it there and started to wash away all that would have given him away. He always made sure that nothing got on his suits.

He got out and dried as best as he could before crawling into bed beside his wife. She was on her side, her back to him. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her against his chest. He smelt her hair and sighed. He loved her scent of soft vanilla and a mix of cinnamon. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard it.

"Happy one year anniversary," she whispered. He never saw the tear that fell down the corner of her eye and into the silk pillow case.

He said nothing. How could he forget this day? One year ago on this day they were married after two years of dating. He was stupid for cheating on her on this day, their special day, which also happened to be the day they first started to date. He could never make it up to her. He had fucked up this time and he knew it. There was no excuse. He had promised but he broke that promise. Nothing he did would get her forgiveness.

He was gone early again, she noticed. He didn't even say goodbye or leave a kiss on her brow as he once had. She just sighed and showered before picking up the clothes he left on the bedroom floor. She dressed in her suit and left for work, which was across town, the complete opposite of her husband. She would be home before him again and hope he was home for dinner, which wouldn't be likely. She hardly saw him anymore. And when they did see each other few words were shared and even less intimacy.

She entered her office and closed her door as her phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi, Kagome here, how can I help you?" She took a seat as her boss spoke to her. "I was just looking over them," she said as she opened the file. "I've known the man a lot of my life. He isn't an honest one. It's better to cut your losses and not deal with him." She listened as he spoke again. "I know Onigumo-san on a personal level. I spent most of school with him. He will say one thing to your face and another behind your back. He'll only do what he wants to benefit himself and will double cross you the moment you turn your back."

She stood as her secretary entered. She was handed more papers and placed them on her desk as her secretary left. "No problem. That's what I'm here for. I can stay a little late to finish up the preparations and I'll be in early tomorrow to set up and sit in on the meeting." She nodded to herself. "No problem. Bye." She hung up and sat down in her chair to look over the paper work. She wouldn't call him because it would inconvenience him, not to mention he stayed out late and would never inform her of it. She just sighed and rubbed her temples. Where did she go wrong in her marriage?

He grunted and pulled away as his secretary panted beneath him. He dressed and left back to his office. He would be home early today to surprise his wife. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, he did, but he really wasn't ready to settle down. He really should have thought this through first.

He looked at the contracts before him and sighed. This was such a hassle. He just didn't want to deal with it right now.

He sat on the couch in the living room. It was already nine. He would have thought Kagome would have been home by now, but she wasn't. He sighed and leaned back that is until the door started to open. He looked over the back of the couch to see Kagome walk in tired. She was loaded down with what seemed to be files. He stood and approached her.

"You're home awfully late." He took the files from her arms.

"I got caught up setting up tomorrow's meeting." She sighed. She was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. "I have to be up early as well so I'm off to bed." She walked past him and entered the bedroom and entered the bathroom. She showered and dressed in her pajamas before climbing into bed.

He followed her and watched as she climbed into bed in her usual position. He undressed to his boxers and climbed in with her. He wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep. He knew it wasn't in her to cheat on him, even if he was cheating on her. She didn't deserve it but he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready to settle down.

She had found evidence to him cheating on her one day as she did laundry. He was away on a business trip as it was so she was alone. She didn't mind much, but he had forgotten his cell phone and it was ringing off the hook with the same number so she answered it. It was a woman supposedly saying he forgot something at the office and needed to come get it, but she knew that the office sent him on a business trip and would have faxed it to the hotel he was staying in. She played along and hung up, tears coming to her eyes as she listened to the voice messages left by several different women. She just crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't know where she had gone wrong. He wouldn't touch her but he'd go to other women for something she could have given him willingly. Was she no longer attractive to him? She didn't know anymore.

Author's Note:

And here is another story brought to you by your's truly. I hope you enjoyed this story, though it is a bit angst. I know my stories are jumping all over the place, but bare with me. There is many ideas going through my head and right now I have six chapters typed up for this story. But I would still like some feed back. So sit back and relax and see how this story unfolds!


	2. One More Night Then It's Over

**Chapter Two: One More Night Then It's Over**

He was home now and he was tired. The house smelled of vanilla and it was pleasant to him. He entered his room just as Kagome left the shower in nothing but a towel. Her damp hair was clinging to her back and it attracted him all the more. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing her to stiffen slightly. He kissed her neck and she looked back at him.

"I didn't know you were home." She looked away, not allowing him to see the sad look upon her face.

"I've missed you, Kagome," he looked at her and soon kissed her as he pinned her to the bed. He truly did miss her and would have no one but her tonight.

-----------------------------

She had let him have her this one last time. She climbed out of bed when he was still asleep and left for work. She had a few more preparations to do before she left today. She would not see him again if she could help it. She wouldn't sit around and be played anymore. So she showered and got dressed and left for work. He would wake up soon as it was and she wasn't going to be here for when he was awake.

She got to work and finished packing up what was left of her personal property, placing the picture of her and her husband face down in the box. She wasn't going to look at it anymore if she could help it. At this time her boss walked in.

"Everything is set up for you for when you get there. The last of your things will be sent over as you requested."

"Thank you. I hope you understand why I'm doing this." He nodded and watched as she left with the small box and her briefcase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She returned home and finished packing her suitcase. She loaded it into the back of her car, which her brother would get when she left. She had placed the manila envelope on the bed side table. She knew he would be home soon so sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. And he walked in. He walked into the closet and noticed the lack of her clothes. He came out and looked at her.

"Kagome? What's this about? Where is your clothes?"

"I'm leaving, Sesshomaru," she said as she stood.

"When will you be back?" He looked at her back.

"When I'm ready to take all the cheating, or when you can prove that you are faithful to the one that is your wife." And she left, just as simple as she came into his life, she was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived at the airport and quickly boarded her plane, showing her passport and her ticket. She took her first class seat and slept through the long flight.

-----------------------------------------------

He looked to his bed side table and found the manila envelope. He opened it to see that they were divorce papers. She had said he could keep everything but her clothes and the car she had bought. That she wanted none of his money or other possessions. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore and it was because she found out he was cheating on her. This wasn't worth it. The woman he loved left him because he couldn't stop cheating on her.

"No." He shook his head. His wife left him and wanted a divorce because he couldn't remain faithful to her. He wanted to see her so he went to her work, only to find out she was transferred somewhere else and no one was telling him where.

"You screwed up," her boss told him. "She was always loyal to you, no matter who it was that had hit on her. She was always just yours. You messed up big time. You broke her so she decided to leave you so she wouldn't be played like you have been doing. I request that you leave now." And he turned and left Sesshomaru alone in Kagome's old office.

He returned home after that and held his head in his hands. His wife left him and he had no choice but to sign the papers. He'd never see her again. She left him because he had messed up. He wondered how long she knew and what she was thinking. He knew he was neglecting her. That is what probably drove her to leave him. He would have to find some way to get her back, that is if he ever found her again. The world was big after all.

--------------------------------------

She landed and looked around before grabbing her bags. She walked out to see someone holding a sign with her name on it. She approached the man and he seemed to smile.

"You must be Kagome. I'm Miroku. I was told to pick you up and take you to the place you'll be staying in." He grabbed her bags. "Most of your stuff is already there as it is and everything has been set up as boss said." He smiled at her and noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She climbed into the passengers seat. "We should go. The flight drained me." He nodded and drove off. He would glance at her every once and a while. His boss had told him she requested a transfer. Word was she was going through a divorce after finding out her husband was cheating on her. He felt sorry for her. He didn't know what that was like but he could tell she was in a lot of pain from it.

"You must have really loved him," he stated as they pulled up to an apartment building. "He must have messed up really bad to lose a pretty girl like you."

"Sometimes I think I was the one that messed up and somehow drove him away." She sighed as she got out. He popped the trunk and they grabbed the bags.

"You shouldn't say that," Miroku reasoned. "From what I heard you're a sweet girl that is always willing to help and was completely faithful to him."

"Maybe it just wasn't enough," she whispered.

Author's Corner:

As you can tell, Kagome isn't a masochist and has taken action. More is to come in the next chapter, but there is no telling if this story will end on a happy or sad note. I am sorry about the last chapter being underlined. I tried fixing that several times but nothing worked. I am hoping this chapter isn't underlined as well. But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed. Please continue reading and giving me helpful feed back.


	3. I'm Pregnant!

**Chapter Three: "I'm Pregnant!"**

It had been a few months since she left Sesshomaru. She was doing fine on her own but right now she was clutching the toilet bowl. It was maybe six in the morning and she was throwing up. She hadn't been feeling well for a few days now. She had originally thought it was the stomach flu but she was starting to have her doubts.

When she thought it was safe she got up and made her way into the kitchen. She had started to stock up on saltine crackers so she grabbed a box and started to munch on them as she got ready for work in her blue skirt suit. Just because she wasn't feeling good didn't mean she wasn't going to go to work. She had to take care of herself now, and so far she was doing a good job at it.

She came into work and picked up her phone, telling her secretary to hold her calls till she gave the word. She had nodded and Kagome closed her office door. She sat in her chair and dialed the number for a doctor. She would schedule an appointment to see if she was okay. Hopefully it wasn't anything major.

"Hello, this is Kagome Taisho. I was calling to set up a doctor's appointment. I haven't been feeling too well for the last couple of days and it only seems to be getting worse. Okay, so Thursday at nine in the morning. Thank you." She hung up and told her secretary to place her calls through. She just powered on her computer and sent a quick email to her boss telling him she would be out for a few in two days.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat in his office. He hadn't slept with a single woman since a few weeks ago. He had been disgusted with himself after he slept with Kagura the day after his wife left him. He yelled at himself, saying it was the reason why she had left him in the first place. There was nothing holding him back now, but he couldn't just go out and start seeing someone else yet, even if Kagome herself could, which he highly doubted as it was. Kagome wasn't the type of person to just go out and cling to some random guy. He knew from experience. It took him months to even get her to talk to him, but he blamed that on his half brother. He put too many crazy stories into her head.

He sighed as he looked at a picture he had of her. She seemed so happy to him. Why couldn't he notice the happy look leaving her? Did he not pay enough attention to her? He knew that was a yes. He was hardly home as it was. He worked and when he wasn't working he was tearing some random woman's back out. He wasn't stupid enough to not wear a condom when he slept with them, even when he was drunk he remembered to wear one. The only time he didn't wear a condom was when he slept with Kagome, which was rarely, and when he did sleep with her, it felt a lot better. There was no rubber chaffing him, only the feel of her wet passage around him. It had felt good to him.

But he lost even that now. She had been gone for months and now he was missing her. He had pictures of her at his office now, and on the walls of his home. Any pictures he could find of her were up, and the ones he took on his digital camera were on his laptop and his desk top at home. Even his desktop at work was a picture of her. He didn't want to get away from her now. He had even wondered what she would have looked like if she had been pregnant with his child. He couldn't picture it because of the fact he had hardly ever bed her. He saw her often as it was when she had been here, but now he didn't even know where she was, and he was starting to miss her cooking. It was always fast food, or something he randomly tried from 7-11 and I holdings.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in front of a doctor as the doctor asked her questions. "So Mrs. Taisho…"

"Ms. Taisho," she corrected. "Me and my husband are divorced."

"Yes. Ms. Taisho, when was the last time you had a pap smear?"

"Four months ago."

"And have you had any miscarriages?"

"No."

"Any abnormal pap smears?"

"No."

"When did the symptoms start?"

"About a month after I left my husband."

"And how long has it been now?"

"Almost three months." She looked at her hands. She felt bare without her wedding ring, but she wasn't married anymore.

"What was the first day of your last menstrual period?" he looked down at his clipboard.

"About….?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Three months ago, roughly a week before I left him." She started to cry. "I slept with him one last time before I left."

The doctor sighed. "There is a few ways we can confirm this," the doctor said as he pushed up his glasses. He shook his head. "I'll need you to pee in this cup." He held it forward. "We are going to do a pregnancy test and possibly check the progress of the possible child." He stood as she went to the bathroom and came back with a specimen. "It'll take a few minutes." He pulled out an applicator and placed a few drops on it as he signaled for her to be seated. "As it is, the chances of you being pregnant are high. It might be a bit harder on you, seeing as chances are you'll be a single parent."

"I know," she whispered as she looked at her hands. She was a fool, at least she felt that way. "I was going to wait before I had any kids, now not even the father will be in the picture." She tried to hold back her tears but she failed when the doctor told her she was pregnant. He could only place a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she cried.

"As it is you'll need to start taking these." He held out a few prescriptions. "And I need to check the progress of the child." He had her lay back and he had her pull up her shirt, revealing a still flat and toned belly. "What a waste," he whispered as he applied the jelly and turning on the screen that would show the picture. He moved the device and started to point out what was what on the baby.

"So far, it's healthy. You need to take care of yourself and you need to come in monthly. If something feels wrong I will need you to come in and get checked out." He held forward a picture. "You should keep the picture of your future baby." She took it and left after picking up her prescriptions.

--------------------------------------------------

Miroku watched as she walked into work. She seemed to have been crying so he came into her office. "How'd it go?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him and started to cry before she threw herself into his arms. "I'm pregnant Miroku. I know it's his child. He's the only man I ever slept with." She cried harder into him. "What am I going to do?"

"Shh. It'll be alright," he whispered to her as he rubbed her back. "I'll be there to help you."

"Thank you so much." She dried her tears. "I need to eat something." She sighed. "I missed breakfast this morning as it is."

"Don't worry, I'll get you something." He turned and left. He felt even worse now. She was carrying the child of the man she had loved and that had cheated on her.

Author's Corner:

Here is the third chapter of this story. I have three more chapters for this story ready, but I will not post multiple chapters of this story at once so that I can almost guarantee a chapter a day, but I am a bit stuck. I'll see through it though and hopefully find a decent ending for this story. Another character you all adore will enter in the next chapter and Inuyasha will also be in the chapter, though it will be briefly. Thanks to all those that read and review my stories. I will try not to disappoint all of you.


	4. Rin

**Chapter 4: Rin**

Inuyasha looked at the article before him. He knew his brother knew nothing about it since he assumed it was more rumors about him. Half of Japan's magazines bad mouthed him about his affairs. He read a few of them. He was reading an article about his ex-sister-in-law. She was pregnant with his brother's child. He knew Sesshomaru knew nothing about it. There were pictures of her when she was pregnant. The look suited her. His fiancée was the one that brought it to his attention. In the article it said she was due in a few weeks. He would visit her soon. She was his best friend.

Kagome gave a cry of pain as they rushed her to the delivery room. She was in labor now and it hurt her like hell. Everyone was rushing about and trying to get everything setup for the delivery. She didn't know if it was a boy or girl, only that her baby wanted out. She gave another cry of pain.

The doctor had her prepared and Miroku was at her side, like he said he would be. He held her hand and she squeezed it hard, causing him to flinch but he did not cry out in pain. He had figured that his pain was nothing compared to her pain. The doctor told her to breath before telling her to push. She did and tried controlling her breathing again. Another push and the head was free. Another push and her baby was free and she collapsed, panting. The after birth was easily extracted but her baby didn't cry with life. Her babe only stared at the doctor with honeyed amber eyes, black curls sticking to its head. She smiled and Miroku couldn't help but smile at the happy look on her face.

"Congratulations, Ms. Taisho, it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor handed her the new born baby girl.

"Her name is Rin," she said as she smiled down at her baby. "She's beautiful."

"Like her mother," Miroku whispered.

"Hello Rin, I'm your mother, and this is you godfather, Miroku." Rin only blinked at her.

Inuyasha stood looking at Kagome. It had been months after Rin was born and she was holding his niece. Kagome didn't look a mess like most new parents did. He sighed and approached her.

"She's beautiful," he said and she smiled at him. "What is my niece's name?"

"Rin," Kagome said. "Rin, this is your uncle Inuyasha." Rin looked at him.

"You aren't going to tell Sesshomaru about her, are you?" He looked at the child. She was quiet, it seemed. Most babies would scream when near strangers but Rin didn't.

"No. I wouldn't want to burden him." Rin looked up at her. "I'm doing well on my own."

"He hasn't been the same since you left," he said. "He's been far more cold than usual. He doesn't sleep with women anymore, and his office is littered with your pictures." He sighed. "He works a majority of the time. I think he misses you."

"It doesn't matter now," she whispered. "He neglected our relationship. He should have thought everything through before having his affairs." She looked at him.

"I know." He sighed. The door bell rang.

Kagome answered the door and Rin gave a happy giggle. "Hey Miroku. What brings you here?"

"I thought I'd come see my god daughter." He tickled Rin and she grabbed his finger. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Inuyasha. He used to be my brother-in-law. He came to visit his niece." She smiled. "Rin is a great baby. She doesn't scream at odd hours of the night and she doesn't cry. She is easily entertained."

"That is good to hear." He smiled. "Rin is a good kid."

"Come in, Miroku." She stepped aside and he came in, the door closing behind him. "Inuyasha, this is Miroku. Miroku, meet Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you," Miroku said as he stuck his hand out. He had a smile on his face. "I work with Kagome."

"Keh. I am Kagome's best friend." He looked at the hand and Miroku withdrew it.

"Be nice, Inuyasha." She smiled down at Rin. "Time for your nap." She headed down the hall and into a different room. She placed Rin in her crib and Rin picked up her bottle and started to drink it as she went to sleep.

"So what are you to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I work with her and Rin is my god daughter. I told her I'd be there for her since I know how it is to grow up without a father." He smiled. "She has been through so much on her own. She needs someone to help her, even if she doesn't think so."

"She should be with my brother, even if he is a bastard." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "At least he'd take care of her."

"Obviously he wasn't doing a good job of taking care of her if she divorced and left the country to get away from what he had done. Does he even know how much pain he caused her? She was so broken when she came here and look at her now. She's smiling and happy because of her daughter." Miroku smiled at Kagome. "So Rin is asleep."

"Yes. She reminds me of me when I was a kid. I never did cry as a baby, and I was so easy to please." She smiled. "She'll grow up just fine."

"She'll be a heart breaker like her mother too," Miroku said with a good hearted chuckle. "She'll be turning heads when she gets older, like you still do. Even pregnant you were turning heads."

Kagome blushed. "You shouldn't say that," she reasoned. "Besides, I don't turn heads."

"I'd beg to differ," Miroku said. "You have already lost all the weight from when you had Rin, and guys in the office are staring at you as you walk by." He smirked. "Even boss looks your way and you know how he is."

"I do, and obviously you don't." She turned away. "Besides, I'm not ready to date anyone. I have my daughter to look after."

"I know." He sighed. He wished there was someone to take care of her.

A few years passed and Rin looked up to her mother. She was all she had. She did not know her father, but the closest thing she had to a father was Miroku, her godfather. He was great to her and her mother and he was always there. She never felt she had to ask who her father was.

"Mama, school was fun," she said as she held onto her mother's hand. She was happy.

"I'm glad." She smiled down at her daughter. She had a meeting to get to and Miroku was on vacation so she had to take her daughter with her. It was fine since she was head of this branch after something scandalous had happened with the past head. "Mommy has a meeting today so you have to be on your best behavior, okay?"

"Hai, okaasan." She smiled up at her. "I have homework to do so you won't notice me there." Kagome nodded. She was glad to have her little girl.

Author's Corner:

So Rin has been born. I know I do not have a description for her yet, but I am leaving that for a future chapter. Next chapter the OC will be introduced. Bare with me, I do not usually pair Kagome up with OC but I had to this time because there were no male characters that I could see that has his personality. Kagome will get over Sesshomaru and hopefully you like this OC. I am looking to have Kagome happier, and new developments will surface in the next chapter. Sango will appear soon enough as well. But thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. You keep me writing. The next chapter is ready, but I have six other stories to work with as well. So I am done and will continue to work on my other stories.


	5. Zhou Yuan

**Chapter 5: Zhou Yuan**

She sat in the meeting, Rin sitting on the black leather couch behind them. Across from her was a man she had known for a few years now. He was a Chinese business man by the name of Zhou Yuan. He was a few years older than her, but he didn't seem to mind that so much. He took her seriously, but outside of the business world he had treated her like a lady, giving her respect and making sure nothing happened to her and the precious little girl that sat on the couch. He had a soft spot for her.

"This concludes our meeting," Kagome said as she stood and shook his hand. "It was nice doing business with you."

"Anytime." He smiled at her. It was surprising that she knew Chinese, and Rin seemed to be picking it up as well, taking to greeting him that way. "It was nice seeing you again, Rin."

"It was nice seeing you too," she replied with a smile. "Mama, I finished my homework."

"We'll go get some ice cream, how does that sound?" Rin smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Can Zhou Yuan come too?"

"That is up to him." She looked at him after he chuckled and nodded. The three of them had left.

-----------------------------------------------------

He liked the woman, Kagome, even if she had a child. Rin was adorable, though she didn't know who her father was. He knew who it was. There was only one man he knew that had the last name of Taisho. He was in Japan and seemed emotionless. He was ruthless. They had said he wasn't always like that, but it changed when his wife left him. He didn't ever mention her ex-husband. No one did and Miroku had warned him against it, saying the man had hurt her greatly, to the point where she had no relationships with men romantically. Of course he knew of Miroku's relationship with the beautiful business woman. He was the godfather of little Rin.

He remembered how he had met her. It was years ago, when Rin was still a babe. The old head had called her into his office and had tried to seduce her, but she had flat out refused him. He was upset with that and had tried to force himself on her, but he had been there and had knocked the man off of a struggling Kagome. She had been grateful to him. He had fallen madly in love with her at first sight, but he never told her that before. He still kept it to himself to this day, knowing she had only slept with one man in her whole life.

He sighed after he had parted ways with her and Rin. Rin had been happy that he had joined them and had spoken to him avidly about her day in a mix of Japanese and Chinese, replacing words that she didn't know in Chinese with words she knew in Japanese, which had him quick on his toes. Kagome had seemed to be used to this so only chuckled. He would tell her how he felt someday, he just didn't know when. He sighed again as he ran his hand through his shoulder length black hair.

------------------------------

He had picked up an article titled, "Taisho, Huge Success." He opened it to see a picture of his ex wife shaking hands with a man named Zhou Yuan, a little girl clinging to her pant leg. He read the article to see that she had taken over a part of her boss' company somewhere stateside and had finalized a deal with Zhou Yuan, a business man for a growing Chinese business. It seemed he was opening a branch near to where she was.

The article went on to praise her about several other business transactions, including the take over of Onigumo Naraku's business after a battle that had lasted six months between the two businesses. It also said she was a single mother raising little Taisho Rin, who was in kindergarten. He stared at the article for a bit longer before calling in his half brother. He was upset because he knew his brother was hiding something from him.

"What?" He looked at his brother, whom had a magazine in his hand. It seemed he had finally decided to read an article or two.

"Explain this." He slammed the magazine down on the table, the article facing Inuyasha.

"So you finally decided to read a few of those articles," he scoffed. "You should have started reading them a long time ago. Maybe then you would have known about your daughter." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"How long have you known about my daughter?"

"A couple months after she left, when Kikyo showed me an article she read. It had pregnant pictures of her too." He looked at his brother. "I had tried to convince her to go back to you after Rin's birth but she refused. I never approved of you for her, but at least you would have taken care of her. Now she has some man looking after her and Rin." He turned away. "But she hasn't dated anyone, not since you." He turned and left after placing what seemed to be a binder on the table.

He picked up the binder and opened it to see clippings of articles about Kagome. He turned a few pages and soon found a picture of Kagome pregnant, maybe six months. He ran his hand over it, amazed at how beautiful she looked. He turned the next one to see a picture of her in a hospital bed holding a sleeping bundle in her arms, a man at her side. He recognized him as Miroku, a man that had visited his compound a few times a few years ago. He glared at the man but marveled at how tiny his daughter had been. He had to get her back now.

------------------------

Zhou Yuan sat in his condo. He was on the phone with a flower shop ordering Kagome's favorite flowers. He would have them delivered to her office. He wanted to tell her how he felt and he would soon. He couldn't hold it in much longer. A woman like her was rare and even he knew that. He wanted her to know that there was someone that loved her for who she was and loved Rin as well. Who could not love the mother and daughter? He didn't want to mess up like her ex-husband had.

He sighed after he hung up with the flower shop. He had another couple of meetings to set up for the week then he would see Kagome and invite her out to dinner. He wanted her to at least give him a chance so that he could show her the type of man she deserved as well as what she had been missing. He wanted to show her that he could be supportive of her and Rin. Rin seemed to like him as well and he was as close to her father figure as possible. He had been there for most of the major parts of their lives. He never missed a single birthday for either of them. He was even there for the first day of school for Rin. He was going to tell Kagome soon.

------------------------------

She sat in her office looking through some paperwork. She was going to go early because she had to go to Rin's recital. Her daughter was a prodigy on the piano. Zhou Yuan was going to be there as well, and Miroku. He was Rin's god father after all. She sighed and looked up when there was a knock on the door. She gave a quick come in and a guy carrying a vase of flowers walked in. She smiled. They were her favorite; an assortment of orchids ranging in purples and whites. The guy set it on her desk in front of her, being careful of the paperwork and held forward a clipboard for her to sign. She did quickly and he left. She picked up the card to read it.

_Kagome,_

_I thought you would like the flowers. I'll see you tonight for Rin's_

_recital._

_Zhou Yuan_

She smiled at the card. Zhou Yuan was a sweet guy and paid so much attention to what she and Rin needed. Rin adored him and she never asked about her father. She felt no reason to ask because to Rin Zhou Yuan was her father figure, and she called Miroku her uncle. She wouldn't mind giving Zhou Yuan a shot. She was a woman after all and she had her needs and she knew he had his own needs, but he showed little as to how he truly felt for her. She knew Miroku thought she needed to get out more and he was willing to watch Rin for her. Miroku dated every now and then, but he wasn't serious about any of them and acted overly perverted with them to push them away. She seriously thought he needed to settle down with a nice woman soon.

She moved the vase to a corner by the window after taking a long sniff. She really needed to thank him for the orchids. She would try to get the truth of his feelings out of him and hopefully get some good advice from Miroku. He was a guy and probably knew the signs of a guy liking a female. And she would ask Rin what she thought of her seeing Zhou Yuan on more than a professional level. Rin's opinion mattered the most to her. If Rin was fine about it, she would pursue a relationship with Zhou Yuan. She was tired of waiting around for something that would not happen. Sesshomaru wasn't going to change and he wasn't going to find her. Even if he found her he couldn't prove to her that he changed. She would move on now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She answered it. "Hello, Kagome Higurashi, CEO of the United States branch Akamichi corporation, how can I help you?" She waited for a reply. "Oh, hello Zhou Yuan. I got your flowers. They were beautiful." She smiled to herself and Miroku walked in after a light knock. She signaled for him to wait a few. "Thank you. I look forward to seeing you later tonight at Rin's recital. Miroku will be there as well. Okay. I'll see you then. Bye." She hung up and looked to Miroku.

"Zhou Yuan, I take it."

"Yes. He wanted to know who was going to be at Rin's recital tonight. You are going, aren't you?"

"I am." He eyed the flowers in the corner. "So who are the flowers from?"

"Zhou Yuan." He saw the smile on her face.

"I take it you like Zhou Yuan." He smiled mischievously at her.

"So what if I do?" She stacked the papers on her desk neatly before putting them in a file and locking them in her desk. "I'm not getting any younger, and I figured I needed to get out more." She stood from her desk. "I am heading out to lunch now. Care to join me?" He nodded and followed after her.

"So how are things going between you and Zhou Yuan? I notice the way he looks at you."

"He helps me with Rin. He's been kind and a good friend to me." She looked back at him as they entered the elevator. "He's been there for every major event and birthday since I've known him. It's more than I could say about Sesshomaru. He missed our anniversary and my birthday and he knew I had something planned for his birthday but he missed that too. He was always gone. But Zhou Yuan has always been there for me."

"I know he has, Kagome. You are a beautiful and kind woman. And you are a great mother to Rin." He sighed. "You deserve a man like Zhou Yuan. Rin just adores him and he respects you. You should give him a chance."

"I'm going to, Miroku." They left the building and walked across the street to the café her cousin worked at. "Now, no hitting on my cousin when you see her." She took her seat before Miroku did. "I know how you are when it comes to women. You date a lot of them and act perverted to get rid of them."

"I promise I won't hit on your cousin." He rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. He never expected to see a woman that was almost as beautiful as Kagome.

Author's Corner:

So here is the next chapter of the story and the introduction of the OC. His character will be more developed in later chapters. And now Sesshomaru knows he is a father. You also get to see the less protective side of Miroku. Next chapter a few more questions should be answered when it concerns Rin. But sadly, all the characters are human and Inuyasha still looks the same, minus the dog ears. I hope you liked this chapter. I am off to work on the other six stories I have to post.


	6. Rin's Recital

**Chapter 6: Rin's Recital**

Kagome smiled up at Zhou Yuan from her seat before she stood. The recital was going to start soon. "I'm glad you could make it."

"You know I would not have missed this." He smiled at her and took his seat next to her, Miroku on her other side. "I heard Rin is supposed to be a prodigy."

"That is what her piano teacher told me." The lights dimmed so they turned their attention to the stage. Unknowingly Kagome had taken Zhou Yuan's hand into her own. He noticed this and squeezed slightly. She looked at him and smiled before returning her attention to the stage to see a spot light on her daughter as she started out softly. The whole stage lit up as a group of teenage ballet dancers danced across the stage. They moved gracefully, but Kagome focused on her little girl that played flawlessly, her tiny fingers moving gracefully across the piano keys, hitting each at the right moment. Kagome was so proud of her little girl at this moment. She was only in kindergarten and could play such difficult pieces of music. Tears came to her eyes. She was blessed with a wonderful daughter.

Zhou Yuan watched Rin play, knowing that Kagome's heart was swelling with pride. He was glad to know such a talented child. He couldn't help but smile at the young girl as she played. Rin smiled at them, not missing a single beat before looking back to the music. He knew that Rin deserved to have a father figure in her life, and Kagome deserved a loving and caring man in her life. He hoped that she would give him the chance and given the opportunity he would marry her. Not right away. Such things took time and devotion.

They stood and clapped when the song was done. Rin bowed and sat back down on the bench and started out again, this time the song being dark and ominous. A single female came out and started to dance. Rin played each note as intended and the crowd seemed hooked. Before long this song ended and Rin left the stage. Moments later she ran out and hugged her mother.

"What did you think, okaasan?" Rin asked in Japanese.

"You did marvelously." Kagome kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I have to get back there." She ran backstage. She had noticed her mother and Zhou Yuan holding hands. She was happy about this. She had a few more songs to play and then she would ask the woman that put this together if she could do one last song before everyone left.

Kagome continued to watch and soon leaned against Zhou Yuan subconsciously. He rested his head on hers. This had not gone unnoticed by Miroku. He smiled at this and went back to watching Rin play. He chuckled quietly and knew that given time the two would marry and be happy, especially if Sesshomaru stayed out of the picture. He had no doubt that Sesshomaru would not find her unless there was some sort of business that required his attention here. There was no need for him here, that he knew of. He had no branches in this part of the states. Sesshomaru would never know that she was here.

The recital ended, Rin playing her last song beautifully. It was a ballad. It was about a man and woman finding each other and falling in love. The couples in the crowd cooed and awed at the song as they held each other. Miroku felt left out but he knew the purpose of the song, seeing as Zhou Yuan had wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to his side. She did not refuse, just resting her head further into his shoulder. Rin smiled as she got the result she was hoping for. She looked back to her music, seeing it was still a long way from the end of the song. She would be happy if Zhou Yuan became her dad.

She ended the song and stood before curtsying, her orange checkered dress swirling around her form. This was her favorite dress, one that Zhou Yuan had given her for her birthday. She wasn't one for toys, preferring books and musical instruments. She had received cute stationary, fantastic stories of heroes saving damsels in distress, a flute, and even a small piano, one meant for a child her size. She had received beautiful dresses, and skirts that had small sparkles. Her mother had to get another bookshelf to house the new books and Rin had taken it upon herself to go through her clothes and placed clothes that no longer fitted her into a box. They had dropped it off at an orphanage for children smaller and less fortunate than her to wear.

She ran to her mother after clearing her mind. She received praise from her mother, god father, and the man she secretly wanted as her father figure. She just smiled brightly at them, a light blush coming to her cheeks. She turned and a picture was taken. It was a reporter and he wanted to do an article on the talented little girl.

"How old are you?" He had asked.

"Six," she replied happily. "I'll be in the first grade in a few weeks, right mama?" Kagome smiled brightly and nodded.

"Though you might be too smart for them." Miroku chuckled. It was true. Rin could read many difficult things and knew how to multiply, though she had a habit to write in Japanese, opposed to English, which had frustrated the teachers. Rin often spoke Japanese and Chinese during class, which made the others think she was stupid and had the teacher astounded. She was made fun of for not having a father, but she had said that she didn't mind. Though she often wished Zhou Yuan was her father. She didn't know her real father, but Zhou Yuan was as close to one as she was going to get, minus the fact he wasn't married to her mother. She saw him on a daily basis, unless he had to go to China for business. He always brought something back for her though.

The quick interview hadn't been too bad and a few days later the story was out. Japan had gotten word of Rin, Sesshomaru's daughter and had translated the story before publishing it. Sesshomaru had picked up the story, as well as Inuyasha, and read through it, noticing how they said she was smart and a prodigy to the piano. He was proud that she was his daughter but he couldn't help the glare that came to his face. The picture had upset him. There was his ex-wife with Zhou Yuan's arm around her and a smile on her face. She looked beautiful in the dress she wore, and with her hair up. Miroku was in the picture as well and Rin stood in front of them, a smile on her lips.

He picked up a pen and blacked out Zhou Yuan's face and every part of him, as well as Miroku. He did not like the two men. He wanted his ex-wife back and he wanted to see his daughter, but he did not know where she was or how to reach her. He growled and slammed his fist on the desk. He was seen as unpleasant and cold. He glared at everyone and spoke to those he saw as worthy. He gave the cold shoulder to several women that had come on to him. They weren't worth his time. They were the cause of him losing his wife. She was a wonderful wife and woman. She was probably a wonderful mother as well, if the smile on Rin's face was anything to go by.

He realized that there was one person that knew where his ex-wife and his child were. His half brother had contact with her. He and Kikyo often left during the summer to the states, he just didn't know where in the states. He would interrogate his brother, and if that didn't help, he'd go to her old boss, Akamichi Hojo, as to her whereabouts. If that didn't help he'd go to the biggest branch of Zhou Yuan's business in the states. He was sure he was there and where he was Kagome was sure to be. He would win her back and take her and his daughter back to Japan where they belonged. She had loved him once, and he could get her to love him again. He was ready to be completely faithful to her.

She sat across from Zhou Yuan in a black dress, her hair up in an elegant do. She had accepted Zhou Yuan's date gratefully. Miroku was watching Rin, who had smiled at the idea of her mother going on a date with the Chinese business man. She knew it wouldn't be long before the two married. But Kagome was enjoying herself as she talked to Zhou Yuan about their lives outside of business. He dared not mention her ex-husband, asking her about her family. She had told him about her mother, grandfather, and brother. She explained that she grew up without a father because her father had been caught cheating on her mother. It was sad and much like her own story. Only her mother didn't have such a wonderful man looking after her, much like she did.

"I really am enjoying myself," Kagome told him with a smile, the ballad Rin played going through her head. It was such a beautiful song.

"I am glad," he returned, a smile on his face. He caressed the knuckles of her hand gently. "It took me so long to get up the courage to ask you out." He looked at their hands, happy to be with her. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you did ask." She squeezed his hands but released them when the waiter approached with their desert. He placed the single slice of cake between them and walked away. She lifted the fork and sliced a small piece off before holding it towards him. He opened his mouth and allowed her to put the cake in his mouth. He smiled as she pulled the fork from between his lips. He did the same to her, causing some of the woman to fawn and murmur how sweet the two looked together.

Miroku sat with Rin on the couch watching a movie. It was her favorite movie right now. He looked down to see his god child asleep. He smiled and picked her up. He walked down the hall of his apartment and into the guest room. He placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket before tucking her in. He kissed her brow before turning off the light and closing the door. He adored the little girl.

He entered his living room and turned off the movie before heading back towards the hall when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Kagome?… Rin is asleep right now… You aren't picking her up?" A mischievous look crossed his face. "It isn't a problem… I'll see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and smiled as he walked down the hall. He was glad Kagome was moving on.

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter. You can see a bit of Kagome's and Zhou Yuan's relationship growing. A few more questions should be answered as well. Sesshomaru does know about Rin now, but he still has no clue as to where they are. I am planning a confrontation between Sesshomaru and Kagome in a few more chapters. Next chapter will be interesting. Right now I have little plans for the next chapter but it should be interesting enough.

This is all for now. I still have to come up with chapters for my other stories, though I admit I have a bit of writer's block that I need to clear away. When that happens more chapters will be added. I'll go work on a one shot that has been in my mind for a while now. Hopefully that brings some inspiration for my other stories.

Thanks to those that have read all of my stories up to now. I have a few more stories to post but I will wait until I have more for those and a steady plot line. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Amusement

**Chapter 7: Amusement**

She awoke early, Zhou Yuan's arms wrapped around her and her head resting on his chest. She noticed her arm draped across his waist. He was shirtless and had slept in his boxers. He had no clothes here, just the clothes he wore on their date. She was dressed in a silk night gown. One of the straps had slipped from her shoulder, revealing a bit of flesh. She could not bring herself to sleep with him. She was nervous. She had not been intimate with a man in years. She knew he'd wait till she was ready, which was why he hadn't pressured her, instead allowing her to just cuddle up to him and fall asleep to the steady beat of his heart. She smiled. He had been such a gentleman towards her last night, not that he wasn't on a daily basis. It was nice.

She sat up and freed herself from his arms before getting out of bed. She walked to the phone and picked it up before leaving the room. She didn't want to wake Zhou Yuan yet. Instead she called Miroku after noticing the time. It was just after seven and Miroku had a habit of waking up early, unless he had gone out the night before, which wasn't the case.

"Hey, Miroku. Do you think you can drop Rin off? … I just woke up and Zhou Yuan is still sleeping. I don't want to wake him yet… thanks, Miroku. I'll see you when you get here." They both hung up and as she did so she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. "You're up."

"I am." He nuzzled her neck. "It was the lack of your warmth that woke me." She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Miroku is dropping off Rin in half an hour so we should probably get dressed." She smiled up at him but blushed when she felt his morning wood. "Perhaps you would like to take a shower while I get dressed."

He had noticed his morning wood as well and blushed. "Sorry about this." He tried to calm himself down, but Kagome in the short, silk night gown did nothing to help him. "It's been a while since…" He trailed off.

"I understand." She smiled at him as she pulled him into the room. "But go shower. That might help a bit." She pushed him into her bathroom and handed him a towel before closing the door. She blushed darkly again before heading to her closet and pulling on a pair of black slacks and a white blouse after she pulled on her underwear. She stepped out of her closet to see Zhou Yuan standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and water causing his muscled body to glisten. She blushed but could not pull her eyes away, feeling herself get wet. It had been a long time since she has been aroused.

He noticed her staring and was pleased that he could have such an affect on her. He approached and looked down at her, noticing the pink in her cheeks. He leaned down slowly and caressed her lips gently with his own. He watched as her eyes closed before he closed his own. She leaned up, applying more pressure to the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest at a rapid pace. He knew no other, aside from Sesshomaru, had ever done this to her.

She drew back and blushed. It had been such a long time since she had kissed someone like that. It made her want him, but now was not the time. Miroku was bringing Rin home and the last thing she needed was Rin and Miroku walking in on her and Zhou Yuan doing the deed, per say. She stepped back and tried to steady her heart. She looked up at him again.

"I'll go start breakfast while you get dressed." She made to leave but he grabbed her hand gently.

"Kagome, I want you in my life," he admitted. "I want to wake up beside you every morning and see that beautiful smile of yours."

"One step at a time, Yuan," she said. "I do want you in my life, but I think we should take it a bit slow. I haven't been in a relationship since the divorce with my husband. We had taken it fast then and it fell apart just as fast. I don't want another beautiful thing to go to ruin."

"I understand." And he kissed her palm before allowing her to leave to cook breakfast. He would do anything for her, including taking it slow, but damn did she make his body yearn for her. 'One step at a time,' he told himself. He could hold off for a bit longer.

Miroku got Rin ready. She had been asking why her mother hadn't picked her up last night and he told her to ask her mom when she saw her. Rin had nodded cutely before pulling on her backpack. She had refused to eat breakfast at his house, saying she wanted her mother's cooking. He had sighed but gave in. He could never tell her no, and she asked for little anyways. Rin wasn't really spoiled but Rin didn't need much to please her as well. So he strapped her into the car seat he had in the back and drove towards Kagome. He had the car seat because on days Kagome could not pick Rin up he would. He needed the car seat.

He parked and helped Rin out of the car. She pulled on her favorite orange backpack and skipped to the elevator with Miroku. She pushed the up button and they waited a while before the elevator showed up. They entered after the door opened and pushed the button for Kagome's floor. The door closed and they started to go up. Rin was humming a happy tune as she held his hand. The woman in the elevator looked at him and the child.

"Cute kid you have there," she commented.

"Oh, she isn't mine. I was only babysitting her." He looked down at Rin, who hadn't stopped humming. The ding of the elevator brought his attention to the top of the door. This was their floor so they stepped out and the doors closed behind them. They walked down the hall and came to Kagome's door. He made to ring the doorbell but Rin pulled a key from her pocket and inserted it into the lock before turning and taking it out. She pushed open the door.

"Tadaima, okaasan!" Rin called as she came in. She slipped her shoes off and padded into the kitchen to see her mother wearing an apron and cooking over a stove. She ran up to her carefully and hugged her mother's leg. Kagome smiled down at her and Rin stepped back.

"Welcome back, Rin." She knelt down. "Go sit at the table and I'll get you your breakfast." She stood again as Rin nodded and ran to the table, trying to climb into the chair. Usually her mother helped her, but her mother was busy. She gasped as she was lifted and placed on the chair. She looked up to see Zhou Yuan standing above her.

"Zhou Yuan! You are joining us for breakfast?"

"If that is alright with you." He chuckled as she nodded enthusiastically. He took a seat and watched as Miroku came in. He took the seat next to Rin and across from him. They all watched as Kagome placed food before them. Kagome finally took her seat and they started to eat as if they were a family. Rin smiled at this but said nothing. She would ask her mother about it later.

Sesshomaru scowled at his brother. He had refused to tell him where Kagome and his daughter was. He was close to wringing his neck, but that would only further upset his father. It was enough that his father was still mad at him for the affairs he had when he was married to Kagome and had asked him how he could do such a thing to such a nice girl. He had no answer. His father was close to disowning him but couldn't because of the fact Inuyasha would not be a legitimate heir to his business, Inuyasha being born out of wedlock. Rin had too, but that was his fault.

"Tell me where she is."

"She told me not to tell you so I'm not telling." He crossed his arms over his chest before looking away. "She doesn't want to see you anymore, not after what you did. You had your chance and you ruined it. Let her live her life."

"She had my daughter, Inuyasha," he tried to reason.

"I tried to reason with her, to get her to go back to you, but she is stubborn and will do what she wants. We both know it is impossible to change her mind." He looked at his older, half-brother with a glare. "You fucked up and I'm not going to let you ruin her life again. She looks pretty damn happy to me with that man."

He watched his half-brother leave. He couldn't get anything out of him, so the next one on his list was Akamichi Hojo. He would have a talk with him very soon.

The four laughed around the table. Neither of them had anything to do today, it being Sunday, a supposed day of rest. She was fine with this. She had nothing planned and her daughter, best friend, and the man that had taken care of her since they met were with her. She needed nothing else to be happy. They laughed again at a joke Rin told. The child was truly adorable.

"Rin, go shower," Zhou Yuan said. "I am taking you and your mother out for a few." Rin cheered and clapped before jumping out of the chair and running down the hall to the bathroom.

"So what did you two do last night?" Miroku asked suggestively.

"Nothing like that," Kagome insisted. She started to pick up the plates. "Just came back here and slept."

Miroku gave Zhou Yuan a sly look but Zhou Yuan said nothing, not saying if it was a truth or lie. Miroku didn't need to know what happened behind closed doors. Besides, they hadn't done anything. That would be for a later time; for when she was ready.

Sesshomaru sat in his chair with a huff. Akamichi had told him nothing. He refused and no amount of threatening had changed his mind. He could have bought out Akamichi corporation but the stocks were much too high right now, ever since Naraku had been bought out. There was also a merger between his company and Zhou Yuan's company, making it very successful. There was no way he could buy them out.

He slammed his fist on the desk and turned on the television. There was a report of some sort that didn't much catch his interest. He turned away from the television, keeping it on for background noise. But what came next startled him. He turned around as they broadcasted his ex-wife's whereabouts to him. He smirked and turned off the television before standing and leaving. He had a plane ticket to buy.

Rin giggled as she rode the merry-go-round. Zhou Yuan had brought them to an amusement park. He was holding her cotton candy and his other arm was wrapped around Kagome's waist. Miroku was taking pictures of them and couldn't help but smile at the smile on her face. She was truly happy.

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It hasn't taken me too much to do this story but it is an entirely different story for my other stories. I have a serious case of writer's block when it comes to those, so a little help with those would be great.

Zhou Yuan is his whole name. His surname would be Zhou and his given name would be Yuan, which should be somewhere in this story. I am still debating with myself if Sesshomaru should find her in the next chapter. It would make things interesting but then again it would seemed rushed. What is your opinion on it?

Anyways, I am going to try to type up another chapter for my other stories but can't promise anything. As soon as I get more feedback I should be able to type more. Thanks to those who have read all of my stories and one shots. And if anyone ever needs a beta, just ask me and I will be willing to help. Take care!


	8. Panic

**Chapter 8: Panic**

Kagome sighed. She had just gotten off the phone with Hojo. It turned out that Sesshomaru was looking for her. She figured he must have found out about Rin somehow. Inuyasha had warned her a few days ago that Sesshomaru was looking for. Both admitted to telling him nothing, but she knew that wouldn't discourage Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the type of man that would do anything to get what he wanted, or so it seemed now. She was stubborn as well though. She was also happy. She was happy with her life and her relationship with Zhou Yuan. He treated her respectfully and was considerate of her feelings, not to mention Rin adored him. She hoped nothing ruined this for her.

Zhou Yuan looked down at the papers in front of him. There wasn't anything serious going on and his attention was not needed in China anytime soon. His brother was keeping a look out over there while he looked out for everything in the states. He was sure that if something was going on his brother would give him a call or send an email. Neither happened so he wasn't worrying. He would continue working and then spend time with Kagome and Rin. That was something he looked forward to.

His phone rang and he was pleased to find out it was Kagome calling. He greeted her as he always had, but he became worried at the tone she was using. She seemed nervous. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked in a calm voice. One of them had to remain calm. "Your ex-husband is looking for you? But he doesn't know where you are?" He heard her say that Sesshomaru would not rest till he found her and he would use any means possible to do so. "Just relax Kagome. He can't find you with nothing to go by, and I highly doubt Inuyasha and Hojo will tell him anything." He knew she was worrying. "Kagome." He gave a sigh. She needed him but they both had much work to get done. "I'll come see you after work. Just relax and focus on work until then. Can you do that for me?" He heard her soft yes and smiled. "That's a girl. I'll see you later, alright?" He chuckled. "Bye." He hung up. There just went one more thing for him to worry about.

She sighed as she signed the last document. She had worked through lunch to get all the work done faster. She wanted to leave early and knew Miroku would make sure everything got locked up. But she would need him to watch Rin as well so that she could talk to Zhou Yuan without any interruptions. She would need to get someone else to close up. Maybe one of the others that was just below Miroku. She knew Jakotsu was trustworthy enough to lock up, but he might not like having to work later than usual. She sighed. She would need to fix that somehow.

Tomorrow was Saturday. Rin was in a special program but they didn't take the kids on the weekend. Her cousin would watch Rin since she didn't work the weekends. She also adored Rin. Who wouldn't adore Rin? She was such a sweet and intelligent child. She smiled at the thought of her daughter. She looked nothing like Sesshomaru and for that she was glad. She looked slightly different than her when she was that age. There was no doubt in her mind that Rin would grow up to be a beautiful woman.

She pressed the button on her phone and dialed a four digit number. Jakotsu's voice came over the line, sounding as happy and feminine as usual. "Hey Jakotsu, can you come up to my office real quick? You aren't in any trouble. I have a favor to ask of you. Thanks." She hung up and called Miroku the same way and told him about the same thing. She hung up as Jakotsu walked in.

"You called, Kagome-sama?" He had a hand on his hip and his hip popped in a feminine way.

"Yes. I needed you to lock up tonight. Something came up and I have a meeting scheduled with Zhou Yuan."

"That sexy piece of man meat?" His eyes shined with glee, though he knew that his boss was secretly seeing the man.

"Yes." She blushed at this.

"No problem, though I will have to call Jake and tell him I'll be a bit late home tonight." He sighed.

"You'll be off early tomorrow," she said and he jumped up and down with glee.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama." He left skipping as Miroku walked in.

"What's Jak so happy about?" He looked to Kagome.

"He is getting off early tomorrow," she stated simply as she powered off her computer. "But that isn't why you are here. I need you to pick Rin up and watch her for a little while. I have to go talk with Zhou Yuan."

"Oh?" A mischievous look came to his face.

"Nothing like that," she said, though she had been thinking about it for a while now. "Sesshomaru is looking for me. We were going to discuss it and what I should do." Miroku nodded.

"Then who's locking up tonight if it isn't me or you?"

"Jakotsu." She stood and placed the signed files in her brief case. "I'll see you later." She walked away from him.

Zhou Yuan had received a call from Kagome. It turned out she had gotten off early after finishing all of her work. He was just about finished with his work. He had a document left and he'd be there. He easily finished it and made for the café she mentioned. It seemed she had skipped lunch to finish her work, which happened to be something he had done. He was eager to see her and it was the quickest way for it to happen. He just shut down his computer, told his cousin to lock up and left.

He drove quickly while also obeying the traffic laws. He pulled into a parking spot and walked into the café to see Kagome sitting in a secluded corner away from everyone else. He strolled past the waitress as she made to ask him what he needed and sat with Kagome. He knew the waitress was ogling him as he walked by. He could careless, but he'd appreciate any ogling Kagome did to his person.

"Kagome." He took her hand into his. She looked nervous, but then again he would be nervous too if an ex of his was trying to track him down. Lucky enough for him he didn't have any ex's looking for him. But she needed his support right now.

"Yuan." She rested her forehead against the back of his hand. "I don't know what to do. He was the first guy I dated and I truly thought he loved me. And I had loved him very much. It took me a long time to get over him." She picked up her head. "But I had help." She smiled at him. "I thought I would never marry, let alone date again. But I am happy with you, happier than I have ever been in a long time. I have a wonderful daughter, a great friend, and a man that has been with me for every important moment in my life. It is more than I can say for Sesshomaru."

"Kagome. I will always be there for you." He caressed her knuckles and returned her smile. "Do not worry about him. You will know what to do when the time comes, I have no doubt about that."

"Thank you." She smiled and they ordered their food.

He grumbled to himself. He had to push back his flight a couple days. That only meant he would be delayed for a couple more days of finding his daughter and his Kagome. He slammed the file on the desk and told his secretary, who happened to be male, to hold all his calls.

She smiled at him after he paid for the bill, as he always had. They left the café, his arm around her waist and he led her to her car. He opened the door for her but she didn't get in yet. He was confused as to why, but there seemed to be a mischievous look on her face. He wanted to know why as well.

"I was thinking, maybe you could come over and we could for a bit longer, if you have nothing else going on today." He couldn't say no to her.

"I'll meet you there," he said and helped her into the car. He closed the door and strolled over to his car. He got in and followed behind her to her place. He walked in behind her and allowed her to open the door and they stepped in. She closed and locked the door behind them. She turned to see he was already sitting on the couch. She approached the couch as she pulled of her blazer and undid the second button from the top, making him swallow slightly. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her.

She approached and sat in his lap. She was facing him and straddling him, her skirt ridding up in the process. She could see him swallow and smirked. She thought his appearance was a bit too up tight so removed his blazer and loosened his tie before undoing a couple buttons. She rested a palm on his chest and could feel his heart beating. She leaned forward and kissed him. He groaned, finally catching on to what she was doing. She easily read the pleasure in him and decided to get bolder, and moved his hands so that they were on her exposed thighs.

He replied and soon found himself losing control. He easily stood and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked down the hall and towards her room. It was obvious she was ready for him. She had initiated this and he was going to teacher her not to start something she didn't intend to finish.

She woke up naked. She knew what had happened and she had not regretted it. It was the final step of her getting completely over Sesshomaru. She was over him, and besides, Zhou Yuan had been a better lover than Sesshomaru was, from what she remembered. She couldn't get enough, but they both needed rest for work. She simply looked over at the clock. It was still early and her alarm hadn't gone off, but she needed a shower and had to wake Zhou Yuan as well. She sat up and looked at him. He had such a peaceful look on his face. She didn't want to wake him, but she had to so they both could get ready for work.

"Hey, Yuan, Wake up." She shook him slightly and he slowly opened his eyes. "It's time to wake up." She kissed him lightly on the lips and he moaned and she pulled back. "Get out of bed." She rose from the bed and walked towards the shower, still naked and not minding that he watched her as she walked into the bathroom.

He groaned but a thought came to his mind. 'I could get used to this.'

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter. Sesshomaru has made a brief appearance. Next chapter he will find Kagome. I can't put it off for much longer. But I will have to plan the whole chapter. It might take a while and it might not, depends on the inspiration. This chapter came easy for me, but I am not sure about the next, but all input is helpful.


	9. Sesshomaru

**Chapter 9: Sesshomaru**

She sat at work. The weekend had been uneventful, but she had slept with Zhou Yuan again. She had enjoyed it greatly, of course she had cooked for him and Rin and they had put Rin to sleep. She was tired from a long day of running around with Sango so she fell asleep quickly. Her thoughts had drifted away from the nervousness of seeing Sesshomaru to thoughts of Zhou Yuan. She smiled before getting back to work. She couldn't be too distracted. She also had to go get Rin's uniforms and school supplies. Rin started school again soon, and she had to take Rin on Wednesday to take a test. Her daughter was smart and was getting a chance to skip a grade or two. She was truly proud of her.

She looked up when there was a knock on the door. She told them to come in only to see Miroku. "Yes?"

"Word has it, Sesshomaru is in town. He doesn't seem to know where you are or how to find you, but he was in the lobby the last I heard." She nodded and kept her appearance composed. She dismissed him and went back to work. There was no way that he would find her right now.

Zhou Yuan picked up the phone. It was Miroku and he was telling him that Sesshomaru was in town and looking for Kagome. He hung up and called Kagome. She wasn't in the least bit panicked and she said it was because she had him. She had no reason to be nervous. He told her he'd see her after work and she had agreed. He hung up and went back to work.

Rin played in the park with the other kids. This was the pick up point for the kids because it was easy to find. All the parents knew where this park was and there was always plenty of room to park. Plus, it kept the kids entertained. It made the teacher's job easier.

Rin slid down the slide and ran off, avoiding being tagged by a little boy. She smiled joyously before looking back at him. She never noticed the silver haired man watching her. She was too caught up in her game of tag with the other children. She squealed with joy when she saw her mother approaching with Zhou Yuan.

"Okaasan!" She ran and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Hello Rin." She placed Rin on her hip and turned to leave but she saw Sesshomaru approaching her. She ignored him. "How was your day?"

"It was great." She looked at Zhou Yuan and smiled. "Are you coming over again, Zhou Yuan?" She was asking an innocent question but didn't know how tainted that question really was. But she accepted his nod as an answer. She smiled wider and more joy came to her eyes.

"Kagome," a deep voice said and she stopped. "I've found you." He made to wrap an arm around her but Zhou Yuan stepped forward. He received a glare for stopping Sesshomaru.

"I do not wish to speak to you, Sesshomaru." She never turned to look at him.

"But you know we do need to talk." He glared at Zhou Yuan because he had turned away and wrapped an arm around Kagome. "When were you going to tell me I was a father?" That got her to stop.

"You have no right to ask me that question." Her voice was serious. "I left for a reason and you better have a good reason for being here now."

"Kagome, come back home with me."

"I am home," she commented. She walked away with Zhou Yuan. She knew this would not be the last time she saw him.

"Okaasan, who was that?" Rin asked, curious. "He sort looked like uncle Inuyasha."

"He is of no consequence." But she knew her daughter was smart.

"He's my father, isn't he?" She looked up at her mother's serious face. She knew the man had greatly hurt her mother.

"He is, but he hasn't been much of a man." She buckled Rin into her car seat.

"Don't worry okaasan, I still think of Zhou Yuan as my father figure. Will he be my father figure?"

"You will have to ask him that question." She smiled at her daughter. Her daughter has always been able to cheer her up. "We are going home now. What movie do you want to watch when we get home?"

"Spirited away," Rin said with glee.

"Alright." She closed the door and got into the driver's seat. She started the car and left, seeing Sesshomaru watch her car from the corner. No, it wouldn't be the last time she would see him.

He had seen his daughter. She had dark hair, much like Kagome's only her hair was half up and on the side of her head. She had dark brown eyes, where as Kagome had sapphire eyes. His daughter was truly adorable and Kagome was just as beautiful as he had remembered, maybe more. He sighed. He had to find some way to talk to her without Rin and Zhou Yuan around. But how would that happen?

Kagome stood in front of the stove cooking. Rin was sitting on the couch watching Spirited Away. She was humming a tune to herself when Zhou Yuan walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Her smile brightened and she turned off the stove. She was waiting on the rice to cook. She just turned in his arms and soon tiptoed to place a kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back. It didn't go beyond that because Rin was in the room.

"Dinner is almost ready," she told him. "Rin, go wash your hands."

"Hai, okaasan." She stood and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Zhou Yuan fondled her briefly. "Mmm. Not now." She kissed him. "Later, when Rin is asleep." He kissed her and took his seat as Rin came back into the room. She climbed into her seat without trouble and sat down as Kagome placed everything on the table. Zhou Yuan placed small portions on Rin's plate as Kagome placed food on her plate. She waited till Zhou Yuan served himself before they all ate using chopsticks. It was a quiet meal, the sounds of Spirited Away still filling the air.

Rin had fallen asleep watching the movie after dinner so Zhou Yuan picked Rin up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. They walked down the hall and into Rin's room. He placed Rin in bed after Kagome pulled back the sheets. She pulled the blankets over Rin and tucked her in. She kissed Rin's forehead and they left, quietly closing the door. She turned and Zhou Yuan kissed her. She replied and he picked her up bridle style before entering her room. He quietly closed the door and walked over to her bed. He placed her on the bed and started to kiss down her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. She made work of the blazer and tie before unbuttoning his shirt.

He groaned as she nipped at his nipple. It seemed she was in a playful mood tonight. He could greatly enjoy this. There was no reason not to enjoy it. He just continued to undo buttons as she made quick work of his zipper and belt. She slid his pants off to find silk boxers. They matched the bra and panty set she was wearing, which happened to be black today. She easily pinned him to the bed. She was only missing her shirt. Her skirt was pushed up and her hair was let down. She was leaning over him.

"Kagome." It was low and husky. He moaned when she kissed him. He always cherished every moment with her.

"Yuan." She leaned down and kissed him passionately. She started to trail kisses down his body and neck. He watched as she paid every part of his chest and abs special attention with lips, teeth, and tongue. He was enjoying every moment of it. He groaned again when she pulled his boxers off. He could feel her breath mingling against his skin. It was warm but scent chills down his spine. He groaned again when he felt an experimental lick along his shaft. It seemed to jump to life. This seemed to be the result she wanted because she gave it another lick before taking him into her mouth. He moaned and his head fell back as she proceeded to give him head. Before he came to his peak she withdrew and kissed back up his body. She kissed him fully on the lips before he rolled them over, changing positions.

He kissed her passionately as he undid her skirt and pulled it off. He skillfully removed her bra with one hand and dropped it to the side before ridding her of her panties. His hand ran across the toned span of her body. She seemed to keep herself in good shape, but she also chased her daughter around, which would be a great deal of exercise. Oh how he cherished every part of her.

He sat in his hotel room looking out over the city. It was a nice view but that wasn't what he was thinking about. He was thinking about his ex-wife and his daughter. It seemed she had not told Rin about him. He scowled at this. Did she no longer have feelings for him? Was he that unimportant in her life? More than likely she no longer thought about him. No. Zhou Yuan had taken Kagome from him, and he had to do something about that. He had to get his ex-wife back from this Chinese business man. He would do anything.

They woke early and started getting ready. Again the alarm had not gone off, but they had a great night of sleep. They were refreshed and just getting out of the shower, which they took together. He didn't wake up with morning wood like he usually did, but he was a bit sore. He should have known that she could handle much more than he gave her credit for, but he would need to get back up there. She was the first person he slept with in many long years. Hopefully their day would go smoothly.

"Rin, are you ready?"

"Hai, okaasan!" She ran from her room with her back pack on. She grabbed her lunch and snack from her mom and put it in her back pack. She held her mom's hand, as well as Zhou Yuan's, as they left the apartment. She watched Zhou Yuan and her mother kiss before he got in his car to go to work. She knew she would see him later. He was around more often and she loved it. It just meant her mother and Zhou Yuan were becoming closer and soon she would have him as her father.

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter. There was a brief interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and I admit this chapter was a bit rushed. So sue me. Loneshinobi, I am working up to it. As you can see there are bits and pieces being added and each bed room scene gets a bit longer and longer. I am trying to keep a good pace with updating this story, unlike my other stories. Those are a bit harder to write right now. This one has been easier for me to write, but I will attempt to write several more chapters for all of my stories during the two-three months I won't be on due to work obligations. I will post a few more chapters for this story before that happens though.


	10. Father

**Chapter 10: Father**

Sesshomaru sat in his hotel room. He knew where Kagome worked, and knew she was the head of the company in the states. He would go to her work and confront her that way. She could not run then, and there was no one protecting her from his words. He'd be able to show her just how much he missed her. He wanted to show her that he wasn't the same. He wanted to be with her, and he was ready to be faithful to her, as she had said. She said she would return when he was ready to be faithful to her. He had been ready for years now. He would need to prove it though.

He stood from the couch and went down to the lobby. He left through the double doors and got in the car. He had someone driving him around as long as he was here. He had much to think about and would become too distracted to drive. And he didn't want to go through all the paperwork it would take for him to be able to drive in the states. H wouldn't be here too long either, and hopefully Rin and Kagome would be going back with him to Japan and live with him.

The car stopped in front of the building and he got out. He walked through the doors and got in the elevator, ignoring the woman that was calling for him to stop. The doors closed, successfully drowning her out. She pushed the button for the top floor and felt as the elevator started to go up. It stopped on the eighth floor and a man stepped in. He ignored the man even though he was looking him over. The elevator stopped again and the man next to him got out, him following close behind. The doors closed and he made to enter the office, only to see the guy that was checking him out had entered the office with a look of glee in his eyes.

"Kagome-sama!" The male's voice rang. It had a feminine tone to it. The door closed after that, making it hard to hear what was going on.

Kagome sat at her desk looking over paperwork when Jakotsu walked in. He seemed extremely happy about something, but she ignored it, knowing something like his birthday or anniversary was soon. She wasn't sure which. She looked up to him when he called her name.

"What is it, Jakotsu?" She looked bored, but he knew it was because of all the paperwork she had to handle.

"Well, tomorrow is mine and Jake's two year anniversary and I was wondering if I could take the day off." He seemed giddy.

"I don't see why not, but I want you to finish all the work on your desk today."

"Hai, Kagome-sama." He turned to leave, but was reminded of the really delicious man standing outside the door. "By the way, some really sexy man is here to see you, and it isn't that sex god, Zhou Yuan." He headed towards the door. "Ja." And he walked out of the office.

She knew who he was talking about and wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru walk in the door. She ignored him and went back to her paperwork. She knew he was annoyed by her total disregard for his presence. She wasn't some silly school girl anymore.

"Why do you ignore me," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm busy." She never looked up from the document in front of her. "I don't have time for you."

"The least you could do is look at me, Kagome." He came closer but she never bothered to listen to him. "Look at me!" He slammed his fists on the desk.

"You are being immature, Sesshomaru. What we had back then is nothing now. You should have thought before you acted, but you didn't. Your actions drove me away, and your actions now are keeping me away." She glared up at him. "I do not need you anymore, Sesshomaru. I have supported myself and Rin since she was born. You were not there."

"How could I have been there for my own daughter if I never knew about her?" He glared back down at her. "You and Inuyasha kept her from me. You ran away and never said where you were going."

"Why tell you when you were never there to begin with." She looked back at her paperwork. "You aren't the gentleman I remember. You aren't even the man I remember."

"You said if I could be loyal to you , you would return."

"You can't prove that to me," she said.

"I never slept with a woman after you left."

"You're a liar," she said. "My brother saw you bring Kagura to a hotel after I left. I waited for you to actually change, but you changed in the most horrible way. I waited and I got tired of waiting." She glared up at him. He was delaying her work. "Zhou Yuan had been there for me and Rin. He never missed a birthday or special occasion. He was there for Rin's first day of school. He was there for Rin's first piano recital. He was there when my boss here tried to rape me. You were never there. You missed my birthday, you missed our anniversary. You missed valentine's day. You weren't even there on your birthday when I had planned a surprise for you. I was a fool not to see the signs."

She was getting upset, but relaxed when Zhou Yuan walked in. He looked to Sesshomaru but walked past him and to Kagome's Desk. She stood and hugged him. She relaxed now.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Zhou Yuan asked her.

"Yes. Just let me lock these documents up." She picked them up and placed them in her desk. She turned the key and pulled them out before standing. She brushed past Sesshomaru and walked out of her office with Zhou Yuan. She needed to get away from Sesshomaru.

He was upset now. Kagome had brushed him off like he wasn't even there. He made to rip the locked drawer out of the desk, but couldn't. He turned and stormed out of the office after destroying everything else.

She came back relaxed but hated the state her office was in when she returned. Everything was trashed and books were thrown all over the floor. The flowers Zhou Yuan had given her were smashed against the wall, the pieces of glass littering the floor. She buzzed Miroku and he came running. He looked at the state her office was in before giving a low whistle. He could see the look of anger on her face so quieted.

"So who did this?"

"Sesshomaru," she stated simply. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her keys. She unlocked the drawer and placed the papers in her briefcase. "I will finish this work at home. Have someone clean all of this up. Call me when it is done." She walked past him and left her office. She would pick up Rin on her way home.

Rin was excited to see her mother, but knew she was in a bad mood. She had to cheer her mother up so she pulled out her drawing. "Look okaasan. I drew a picture." Kagome took it and looked at it as they approached the car. It was a picture of her, Zhou Yuan and Rin. It made them look like a family.

"Rin, would you like Zhou Yuan to be your father?" Her bad mood was replaced by a soft smile.

"Yes, very much so." She took hold of her mother's hand. "He is the only father figure I know of." Kagome nodded and strapped Rin into the car seat. "Aside from my godfather, Miroku." Kagome nodded.

"I have work to finish up when we get home."

"I will not bother you, okaasan."

"Thank you, Rin." She closed the door and got in the driver's seat. She buckled up before driving off.

Zhou Yuan finished up his work, knowing Kagome had left early to go home. It had turned out Miroku had called him and said that Sesshomaru had trashed her office and she went home to finish up the paperwork she hadn't got to. He figured she picked Rin up on the way home. He would head over there now. He had hardly ever gone to his apartment now. He was almost always at her apartment every night. He couldn't complain though. He enjoyed spending time with her and Rin.

He just got in his car and drove to her place. He had another change of clothes in his car, that he would take up with him. He would talk to Kagome about moving in. He knew it was a bit soon, but he was always with them anyways. He'd sell his apartment and move in with Kagome and Rin. He would also sell or ask Kagome about the furniture. He would need to do something about the furniture as well.

He got out of his car with his extra set of clothes and got in the elevator. He got off on Kagome's floor and unlocked the door. He closed and locked it behind him. He placed the extra clothes in Kagome's closet before going to the living room to see Rin reading a book on the couch and Kagome standing behind the stove. She was cooking. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and kissed him chastely before going back to cooking.

"I was thinking, Zhou Yuan."

"Oh?" He didn't move from behind her.

"Yes. Maybe you should move in with Rin and I. You are always here anyways, and Rin just adores you."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said before kissing her temple. "But what will I do with the furniture?"

"I have a storage unit here you could use. We'll store it until we move into a house." She turned and smiled at him.

"I'll get someone to do that later." She nodded. "I will take tomorrow off to move some of my stuff here."

"Then can you pick Rin up tomorrow?" He nodded. "Thank you."

He withdrew from her and sat with Rin. She looked up at him with a smile before sitting in his lap. He looked down at her with a smile.

"How was your day at work, otousan?"

He was slightly taken aback but smile. "It was fine." He ruffled her hair and she went back to reading. "I'm picking you up tomorrow, Rin."

"Really?" He nodded and she smiled. She was glad to have someone to call father.

Sesshomaru sat in his hotel room. He had made no progress today. Instead he had pushed her farther away and had just about destroyed her office. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he was upset. She had been all over another man. Did she not know she was his? He knew he shouldn't have signed the divorce papers, but he had. He did it because it was what she wanted.

Author's Corner:

Here is the next chapter, and Sesshomaru's anger has shown itself. And now Rin is calling another man father and Zhou Yuan is moving in with them. How much more can Sesshomaru do to truly push her away.

Sorry for the slight delay. I had a little trouble coming up with what to write, and I have been tired from work. But I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this installment.


	11. Letter

**Chapter 11: Letter**

He was sitting in his room when his phone rang. He answered it to see it was his secretary. He asked what he wanted.

"It seems there is a letter here for you. The envelope is dated for six years ago."

"Six years ago?"

"It has your ex-wife's name on it."

"Open the letter and fax it to my hotel." He was a bit stunned.

"By the way, the envelope has her address on it. Do you want that as well?"

"Yes." He hung up the phone and made his way down to the front counter. He made it there as the lady there picked up the fax. She looked at the cover sheet to see that it was for him.

"These came for you." She handed him the sheets and he walked off. He looked to the address. It wasn't too far, maybe fifteen minutes by car. He moved that to see the letter.

_Sesshomaru,_

_I do not know when you will receive this letter. I do not know if you will even read this letter. But I am writing you to inform you of your daughter. She was born a week ago. I thought you should know about her, seeing as she is your own flesh and blood. It is not up to me if you are involved in your daughter's life. Even if you aren't I will be able to raise her on my own. I told Inuyasha not to tell you of Rin, but even you deserve to know about your daughter._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome._

He felt stupid. He accused her of not telling him of his daughter, but she had sent him a letter six years ago telling him he had a daughter. But why did it take so long to get to him? But he remembered he had a female secretary. She was jealous of his wife. It must have came in and she had hid it so he would never know about the letter Kagome had sent him. But now he had her address. He would need to apologize and try to explain. He was hoping this time Kagome would hear him out. He could understand that she was upset at him for not even sending a gift to Rin for her birthday.

He quickly called his driver as he changed. He would need to make up for missing out on so much of Rin's life. But it wasn't his fault a jealous secretary hid the letter telling him about his daughter. He headed down to the lobby, knowing the receptionist was watching him with lust filled eyes. He didn't much care for the red head.

He got in the car and drove to a flower shop. He picked out orchids, knowing it was Kagome's favorite. He also stopped by a toy store. He wasn't sure what to get her. He could afford anything in the store, but none of it seemed to scream Rin. He knew she was a prodigy at the piano. Perhaps this wasn't the right place. He left there quickly and entered a music store. He was unsure of what to get her, but then he saw a violin. It was made of cherry wood. He purchased the violin and left quickly. One more stop and her would head over to Kagome's apartment. He was hoping Zhou Yuan wasn't there.

He got to her apartment without incident and knocked on the door. He heard a "coming" and stood ready. He waited as the door opened and saw Kagome standing there. She seemed shocked to see him.

"Kagome," he said lowly. "Can I come in?" She moved aside and he came in to see Zhou Yuan sitting on the couch with Rin. She was sitting in his lap watching a movie. He wanted to be angry but held back. He had to remain calm. "Can I talk to you?" He saw Zhou Yuan and Rin look towards them.

"There would be no harm in that." She led him to the balcony. She closed the door behind him.

"I am sorry about missing Rin's birthdays. I had not known."

"I sent you a letter about Rin being born."

"I know. I didn't get it till today. It turns out my old secretary hid it when it came in out of jealousy. My current secretary found it and faxed it to me. I had been angry when I thought you hadn't tried to tell me, but you had tried." He looked at her. She wasn't nearly as angry as before. "I brought you these. I know how much you liked them." He gave her the orchids.

"Thank you." She took them.

"And I got you this. I know your birthday is next week." He held forward a small box. "I cannot make up for every birthday I have missed."

She opened the box to see a diamond set. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I have something for Rin as well, if I can give it to her." She nodded and they headed back in.

"Rin."

"Yes okaasan?"

"Come here." She watched Rin get up ad walk over to them. "This is your birth father and he has something for you." Rin nodded and looked at the silver haired man.

"Here, Rin." He held forward a case and she took it. She opened the case to see a cherry wood violin. She had wanted one, but her mother always got to the store and they were always sold out.

"Arigatou." She smiled brightly. "Okaasan, I always wanted a cherry wood violin."

"You have one now." She smiled at Rin. Sesshomaru was surprised. He had never seen her with such a smile before. He had been missing out so much, and now Zhou Yuan was blessed to have her.

"I should be going now." Sesshomaru turned to leave but Kagome stopped him.

"Maybe you would like to take Rin out, while you are still in town."

"I would like that." He smiled to himself and Kagome handed him her number. He looked to Zhou Yuan. "You are a lucky man. Do not hurt her." And he left.

Rin was tucked in to bed. She had fallen asleep. She was smiling. Kagome had been wrong about Sesshomaru, but she did not want to be hurt again. She knew Zhou Yuan would never hurt her. She smiled at him. They closed Rin's door and they entered Kagome's room, which was now his as well. She undressed and climbed into bed. Zhou Yuan had done the same and they soon curled up together to go to sleep. Zhou Yuan had a lot to do tomorrow and Kagome had to stop by the office and pick up some paperwork and return home since her office was still wrecked. She couldn't blame Sesshomaru though. He was upset and so was she.

He climbed into bed. He was glad he had cleared things up with Kagome and he almost accepted the fact that she was not going to be his again. He would live with just seeing Rin. Rin was his daughter and he would come to the states every now and then to visit. He had to see his daughter. He didn't want to be like a few of the people he worked with. They had children with other women they never visited or supported. He didn't want to be that way.

He rolled onto his side. At least Kagome didn't slam the door in his face. He would have been extremely put out by that, but she had let him in. It was obvious Zhou Yuan was living with her now. He wanted to be upset but couldn't be. Kagome wasn't his wife anymore and she was her own person, and it seemed Rin was comfortable and liked Zhou Yuan. Children were usually a good judge of character.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He would try to have lunch with Kagome to discuss when he will be able to see Rin. But for now he would sleep.

He sighed. His boss was hooked on his ex-wife. It wasn't that hard to see. He knew his sister liked his boss, but he hadn't paid any attention to her, only working and looking at pictures he had of his ex-wife. He would have gladly set his sister up with his boss, if he wasn't always cold to everyone around him. It didn't matter. His boss would be gone for the next week.

He reclined back and looked up. His sister was standing in front of him. He knew she was here to see Sesshomaru to convince him to go on a date with her.

"He isn't here today. He is in the states seeing his ex-wife. He'll be back next week." She pouted. "I don't expect anything to happen between them, but he probably only went to see his daughter. It would be the first time he saw her."

"You sure? Everyone says his ex-wife is beautiful."

"Of course she is beautiful, but she is in a relationship with another man, so don't worry about it." He shrugged.

"Fine." She turned and left. "But I'll be back later."

"Not to see me, I bet," he mumbled to himself. He watched the elevator doors close. "Maybe I won't hook you up with him, ungrateful brat." He sat up straight and soon decided to leave. He wasn't required to be here when Sesshomaru wasn't in, but he did come in just in case something came in.

Inuyasha scowled. His brother had gone on a vacation and hadn't told anybody but his secretary. It was all falling on him now. He was stressed and was working longer hours, causing Kikyo to worry. He was nothing like his brother though. He would remain faithful to Kikyo. Kikyo was his everything and he didn't want to do anything to lose her. He just sighed and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night. He had to get work done so he could go home and cuddle up to Kikyo and her enlarged stomach. Yes, he would be a father in a couple of months. He would he proud then. He would also take Kikyo and their baby to the states to pay Kagome a visit. She should see her niece or nephew, he wasn't sure which though.

Zhou Yuan thought about Sesshomaru. It seemed he had given up on pursuing Kagome and just wanted to spend time with his daughter before he went back to Japan. But he still didn't trust Sesshomaru. He wouldn't show it. And Kagome only talked to him because she felt Sesshomaru should be involved in Rin's life. He wouldn't mind anymore though. He loved Kagome and didn't want to lose her. He just tightened his grasp around her and pulled her closer. She sighed and nuzzled his chest before settling again. Yes. She was special.

Author's Corner:

That should clear some issues, but is Sesshomaru truly done pursuing Kagome? It is up to you. But here is this chapter. I need to get ready to go head up to Tokyo.


	12. Li Kim: A Kink in the Chain

Chapter 12: Li Kim: A Kink in the Chain

He sighed after getting off the phone with his brother in China. It seemed his ex-girlfriend was looking for him. Of course his brother was being an idiot and told her exactly where to find him. He cursed quietly to himself. He didn't want to deal with any ex's. They were annoying at best. He would have to tell Kagome before the woman showed up at their door step and raised questions that had no answers. He grumbled and looked at the clock. It was around this time every day that he got off. So he turned everything off and started to head out the door. His cousin would lock up. Right now he had to see Kagome.

She was sitting in a meeting. It was going longer than planned and she was bored out of her mind listening to this man talk in circles. She had gotten the point two hours ago, but he decided to reiterate everything about a thousand times. She needed to go pick up her daughter and start on dinner, but at this rate she would never get out of here.

"Are you done?" She asked, annoyed.

He looked at her, his mouth paused half way from what he was saying. It snapped closed and he stood unmoving as she looked away bored.

"You have said the same thing several times in the span of three hours. Neither argument has been impressive. Either hurry up or get out." He snapped out of it.

"Er. I'm done."

"Good." She stood and got ready to leave. She had better things to do. "Next time try not to waste my time with your senseless ranting." And she was gone. She smiled when she saw Zhou Yuan. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong, Yuan?"

"Can we get out of here?" She nodded and he took her hand into his. He pulled her along as she signaled Miroku to pick up Rin. He gave a nod as she vanished into the elevator with Zhou Yuan. The doors closed and they were on their way down. He looked so serious, like something was about to explode. She moved closer to him and looked up at him.

"Yuan? What's wrong?"

"My ex is looking for me." She stayed quiet. "I don't know why."

"It's alright. Nothing is going to ruin this." She said with a smile. She tip-toed and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled and kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her body closer to him. The doors opened and woman's voice broke them apart.

"Zhou Yuan?" She looked at the woman with a glare. She watched them pull apart. She knew who this woman was, after all, her name was everywhere.

"Li Kim," he replied, still holding Kagome to him. He walked out of the elevator with her still in his arms. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk." She batted her eyes at him. She sent Kagome a glare. "Without the whore," she bit out in Chinese.

"It is rude to talk bad about other people in another language," Kagome replied sweetly in Chinese. She turned to Zhou Yuan and smiled. "I will see you at home. I have to go to a meeting with my ex-husband and get Rin from Miroku," she told him in Japanese.

"Okay." He kissed her sweetly and gave her a departing hug. He watched her go. "Why are you here, Li Kim?" He asked again.

"I do not wish to talk about it here," she said back to him. "Perhaps we can talk about it at my hotel," she hinted, her gaze roaming over his form.

"No," he bit out. "I will not go anywhere with you alone. I will not mess up what I have with her." He glared at her. "Say your piece and go."

"You have a son," she said in English.

"I do not believe you," he replied in Chinese. "You cheated on me with other men. You do not know who the father is." This time it was English. "I was always careful and never slept with you without a condom. I am no fool."

She looked about ready to cry. "I never cheated on you."

"Liar. You slept with my best friend. You slept with one of the executives of my board." He looked about ready to blow. "Go now and do not come looking for me again."

"But I love you," she proclaimed loudly, tears in her eyes. "I know you still love me."

"I don't love you."

"That woman is just a replacement. You don't love her."

"You don't know that. She is a sweet and kind woman and she would never put me through what you have."

"You don't know that."

"But I do." He pushed past her and headed for his car. He got in and drove off to the apartment he shared with Rin and Kagome, the woman and girl in his life that could never do him harm.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"I still love you, Kagome. I want you and Rin to come back to Japan with me."

"I am fine here, Sesshomaru." She looked at him over her cup of tea. "For once, I am happy."

"Were you ever happy with me, Kagome?" He asked after taking a drink of his coffee.

"I had been before everything had gone down hill," she replied. She didn't want to mention his affairs. "It took time for me to get over that Sesshomaru and I started to live for Rin. She got me through every day."

"I understand that, but I haven't been with another woman for almost six years now. Yes, I had slept with Kagura after you had left, but I hated myself for it afterwards. That was the reason you left me. I have done a lot of growing since then and I want to give us another try."

"I am with Zhou Yuan now, Sesshomaru. He has been there for me through a lot of the things here. He stopped my old boss here from raping me. He helped me raise Rin. He helped me get over you." She looked him in the eyes. "It took me years to get over you. I was panicked when I found out you were looking for me and Rin and he helped me through that."

"You can't say you don't hold any more feelings for me," he said, almost sounding hurt.

"You were my first love, Sesshomaru. I would be lying if I didn't still hold some sort of feelings for you. I did wait for you, Sesshomaru. I waited years for you to change for the better, waited for you to try to find me. I waited long enough and Zhou Yuan showed me that. Miroku always tried to convince me to go on dates, but I always said no. I always stayed home with Rin. She was my whole world when I left and found out I was pregnant. I probably would not have left you if I had known before."

"There never was another woman that made me feel what you do. I stayed up late every night thinking of you. I was upset that you left me, but I could understand why you left me and I don't blame you. I blame myself. I knew I was neglecting you, but at the same time I wasn't truly ready to settle down."

"Things between me and you had gone so fast," she admitted. "I never questioned any of it because I loved you." She sighed. "I have something wonderful with Zhou Yuan," she said as she set her cup down. "What did I do so wrong that you had to go to other women for something I would have willingly given to you?"

"It never was you, Kagome. I was immature and stupid. I never wanted to lose you but what I had done to you was wrong. I admit that and if you could ever find it in you to ever give me another chance, then I promise I will never do anything to mess up again."

"I can't just drop everything, Sesshomaru."

"I don't expect you to, but I will wait for you, forever if I have to."

"I don't want you to do that, Sesshomaru."

"I will never be happy with anybody else."

"You don't know that."

"I do know that. All I was to other women was a man with good looks and a lot of money. It didn't matter to you if I was handsome or if I was rich. You knew me on a different level and my father still hates me for what I did to you. He always adored you and to him you were worth more than I was and he had always drilled it into my head how I should treat women, but most of them were money grabbing whores and you are just different from all of them."

"People change, Sesshomaru."

"And I am willing to learn everything that changed." He looked her in the eye. "Just remember that I will wait for you." He placed money on the table and stood. "I will spend time with Rin tomorrow. I have a few more days left and I want to spend them with my daughter."

"Okay. You know where to pick her up." He nodded and walked away. Kagome stood and grabbed her bag before heading out. Her phone rang and she saw that it was Miroku. "Moshi mosh."

"Yuan already picked up Rin. He is heading home now, though he seems to be in a bad mood."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up and started for her car. She got in and drove the twenty minutes home. She parked and she headed to the elevator. She got off on her floor and walked down the hall to her apartment and went in, the door being unlocked. She slipped off her shoes and dropped her bag by the door before calling out.

"Okaasan!" Rin ran in and hugged her.

"Hello Rin." She hugged her daughter. "Your father will be spending the day with you tomorrow and the next few days before he leaves back to Japan. Be on your best behavior."

"Hai, okaasan." She grinned up at her and went back to the couch.

"Where is Yuan?"

"Your bedroom. He is in a bad mood." She nodded.

"I'll be back out to cook soon." She walked down the hall as Rin gave a loud "hai." "Yuan? Are you alright?" She asked as she entered the room.

"I never wanted to see her again," he admitted. "She had hurt me greatly and now she accuses me of being the father of her son." He sighed and sat there with his head down and his elbows on his knees, back slumped and hands dangling down. "It might be true and it might not be, but if it is true then I will feel guilty for not being there for what could possibly be my soon."

"You could always have a DNA test done," she commented calmly before walking over to him. She stood between his legs and pulled him towards her, getting closer. His face was buried in her stomach and his arms wrapped around her thighs. "But everything will be fine either way. If he is your son then you could always fight to have him and he could live with us and I will treat him as if he were my own, like how you treat Rin as if she were your own. If he isn't your son then you have nothing to feel bad about."

"You are such a welcoming woman, Kagome," he murmured. "I love you for it."

"I love you too," she replied and smiled as her hands played with his hair. "It will take more than her to separate us." He nodded, feeling better since he talked to her. "But I have to go cook dinner now. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower. You should feel better after that."

"Alright." He nodded against her stomach and she pulled back. She smiled at him and planted a kiss on his forehead. He smiled and stood. He headed for the bathroom as she headed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Everything would be fine and she would make sure of it.

Author's note: Yes, it took me a while but here it is. I will be planning future chapters for this story and I will be updating a few other ones in two days. There might be a few more new stories from me, but mind you, it takes a lot of time and concentration to focus on one story when so many others also need to be worked on. Just be glad I finished this chapter when I could be asleep right now.


	13. Just Like A Circus

Chapter 13: Just Like a Circus

Yuan came out after his shower in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He was drying his hair with a towel. He noticed Rin reading a book as Kagome cooked in the kitchen. He rested the towel around his shoulders as he entered the kitchen. He hugged her from behind, resting his nose in her hair. He sighed as he opened his eyes. He saw the smile on her face.

"How was your shower?"

"Relaxing." He nuzzled her neck. "How is dinner coming along?"

"It's almost done." She turned and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Can you set the table for me?"

"Yes." He kissed her and picked up the plates and utensils. "Rin, go wash up for dinner."

"Hai, otousan!" She got up and ran to the bathroom in the hall.

"You will have to talk to that woman soon and get a paternity test." She placed the rice on the table in a bowl.

"I know. It will require me being in China for a few."

"I am willing to wait if it means helping you solve a few problems before they escalate." He nodded as she placed the beef stir fry on the table.

"You really are a patient woman." He kissed her temple as he set down the last glass.

"And you are a patient man, for the most part anyways." She placed down the last plate, which happened to be some homemade onigiri.

"I had to be with you." He took his seat after Rin climbed into her chair. Kagome poured them some juice and placed it on the table as Yuan placed food on Rin's plate, which had somehow become the norm.

"Finish your food, Rin, and you'll get dessert afterwards."

"Hai, okaasan." She smiled and ate cheerfully.

Dinner was uneventful and bed was spent cuddling beneath the warm blankets.

Sesshomaru was waiting for Rin in the living room, Kagome picking up the plates from breakfast. Zhou Yuan was getting ready to go to work. She was going to go to work to pick up a few documents to work on since her office was still a mess. Of course she had no meetings scheduled for today so she would get to enjoy the quiet as she worked and hoped that she didn't receive any calls about anything being broken. She didn't want to drive into work again after coming home.

"Rin, be good for your father," Kagome said, kissing Rin and walking with her to the door with Sesshomaru.

"Hai, okaasan." She beamed up at her mother. She looked up at her father. He looked so cold but there was a softness in his eyes when he looked at her and her mother.

"Please have Rin back by eight tonight. She has a test she needs to take in the morning for school."

"Okay. Her education is important. What time can I pick her up tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a call when she gets done with her test." He nodded and kissed her brow as he had used to when they were dating so many years ago. He pulled back and took Rin's hand, leading her down the hall. Kagome closed the door and sighed. Sesshomaru was acting like they used to when they were younger, before they had married. But right now she had to run to the building and grab the files and work.

She got dressed and started out the door. She got in her car and drove the fifteen minutes to her office and up to her floor to see the office almost done. She easily grabbed the files from her secretary and headed out the door. She drove back to the apartment and sat at the kitchen table, files in front of her. She would work until Yuan came home then start dinner. It would be a normal day for her.

He looked at the woman in front of him. She was begging him to take her back. He was set to stay with Kagome but he would not skip the child. He would go and see his possible child to see how he was doing, get a paternity test and go from there. No need to rush into things. If the child wasn't his, he'd visit his China office and check in on his parents, buy a few souvenirs for Rin and Kagome and head back home. He would then get back to his life. If it was his child then he would call Kagome and have her set up the other room for the child, fill out all the paper work to get custody of his child, visit his parents, buy souvenirs for Kagome and Rin, get his child's stuff together, get a passport for the child and head back home. It might take a while but everything would go well.

"Look, I don't love you anymore. I'll go to China to see the child and get a paternity test. If the child is mine, I'll be taking them back with me."

"To that woman? She will not take care of the child. She has her own child to take care of."

"I have already talked about it with Kagome. She will take care of the child as if they were her own. Kagome is a wonderful mother and woman." He made to stand. She wanted to stop him. "I'll be making arrangements to go to China. I'll see you later." He was gone through the door and returning to his office since his lunch hour was done.

She stormed out of the café and back to her hotel room. She packed her bags angrily. She thought bringing the child to his attention would bring him back to her, but the Japanese woman had ensnared him in some sort of spell. She just couldn't understand it. The Chinese and Japanese were usually in such great disagreement and often fought. So she could not understand why he would choose a Japanese woman over her.

She stormed out of the hotel, grabbed a cab and started for the airport. She'd be damned if she let him take her child from her and give it to that Japanese witch.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. She seemed to be such a happy child, and from what Kagome said, she was smart. She seemed to be a bit like the both of them and he just hoped she didn't get her mother's temper. Yes, Kagome had quite the temper back in high school and more often than not was seen either arguing with Inuyasha about something senseless or slapping the shit out of some guy for groping her. He admitted that her slaps had hurt. He had accidentally groped her and by reflex she had slapped him.

"What do you want to do today, Rin?"

"I haven't much thought about that," she admitted. "Zhou Yuan usually decided what to do." She looked out the car window. Everything was familiar to her. She had done many things as a kid in this city. Nothing would be new to her until she got older, she knew. "What do you want to do?"

"I wish to get to know my daughter."

She sighed as she stretched. All the paperwork was done and it was only two. She had nothing else to do so she placed the paperwork in her briefcase and started for her room, the briefcase in hand. She locked it in her hidden safe and proceeded to change into some shorts, a sports bra and tank top. She pulled on her running shoes and grabbed her keys, locking the door before walking towards the elevator. She made it to the lobby and stretched quickly before running down the street. She would run for an hour before going home and showering. Yuan should be home when she got out of the shower.

He sighed as he stepped through the door after a busy day at work. He pulled off his shoes at the door, tired from work. He dropped his briefcase by the door, nothing important in it. He walked down the hall and towards his and Kagome's room, blazer in hand and tie loose around his neck. He groaned until he saw Kagome standing there, drying off from what seemed to be a shower. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her still damp body and nipped her neck.

"Hello to you too," she said with a giggle. She turned and kissed him, her boobs pressed against his chest. He kissed her back and pulled her flush against him. His right hand smacked her ass, and she gave a squeak. He drew back. "You seem awfully playful today."

"You made this day better," he admitted as he rubbed her ass, soothing some of the sting from the smack he had given her. She looked at the time to see that it was before four.

"I know how it could get better," she said with a sexy smirk.

"Oh?" He watched as she slipped down his body until she was on her knees before him. She made quick work of his belt and the button before unzipping his pants. They fell and collected around his ankles, leaving him in nothing but his boxers and his dress shirt. She ran her hands up his legs, brushing against his member and pulling his boxers down. Right now he was glad he had closed the door.

He watched as she licked his semi-erect member. He gave a throaty moan before she took him into her mouth. This day was just getting better for him.

Rin was happy to spend time with her birth father. He was a bit cold but he cared about her and her mother. She could tell from how he acted. She was holding cotton candy in one hand and a stuffed monkey in the other. Yes, she really wasn't one for toys and stuffed animals, but the monkey was cute, so her father had given it to her. She was happy about it and her eyes were glistening with joy and amazement. He had brought her to the circus. It was the last day they were going to be in town so she wanted to see them.

He didn't enjoy the circus, but he watched the joy in his daughter's eyes and decided that it wasn't too bad. If she enjoyed it, then he would not complain. It smelled though.

It ended soon though and he picked her up so he would not lose her. That was the last thing he needed. He knew Kagome would scold him if he had lost her. When he got to his car, he buckled her in the car seat he had borrowed from Kagome. She may have been past the age limit for a car seat, but she was small for her age, so it was a safety precaution. Soon she would be changed to a booster seat, according to Kagome. Rin was out growing her car seat.

"What would you like to eat?" He asked her. It was only six o'clock. He had two hours to feed her and get her home.

"Umm, how about…" She trailed off, trying to think of what she wanted to eat. Her family ate healthy, so she did not know of fast food, or the greasiness of it. "Sushi," Rin called as she looked out the window, seeing the sign.

"Alright." He would eat with her. True, he liked steak more than fish, but for her he would eat it.

Kagome looked at the time when the doorbell rang. It was ten till eight, so knew it had to be Sesshomaru. She opened to door, only for Rin to pounce on her. She smiled and picked up her little girl. She moved aside so Sesshomaru could come in.

"I hope she wasn't a handful." She looked at him.

"She wasn't." He looked at the picture the two made. Kagome was beautiful and Rin looked so innocent. "Give me a call when I can pick her up tomorrow."

"Alright." She nodded and she saw him out. When the door was closed she looked to Rin. "So what did you do today?"

"I went to the circus!" She exclaimed. "And father bought me this monkey." She held it forward. It was cute with a red vest and a little red hat.

"That was nice of him."

"And I had sushi for dinner." She smiled at her daughter.

"Go shower and get ready for bed."

"Hai!" She ran off and placed her monkey in her room and grabbed her pajamas and ran to the shower.

"He gave her sugar," Kagome commented dryly. She should have warned him against giving Rin sugar. Now it would take longer to put Rin to bed.

"Why is that so bad?" He asked.

"Because she takes after me, when I was that age. I got really hyper when I had sugar in my system. She gets the same way." And Yuan laughed at that.

Author's Note: Here is the long awaited update. I will try to write more chapters for other stories so bare with me on this one. I have class all next week, then I have to find time to go get my license. After that I have to go find a car and then a place to live. After that I will have to go find some furniture and move my stuff from my temporary home.


	14. Li Hong

**Chapter 14: Li Hong**

**She kissed him on the lips as he grabbed his bag. He had made plans to stay with his parents when he visited China. He was unsure of how long he would be in China.**

"**I'll call you when I get to China," he said as he drew back. "I'll call you every day."**

"**Alright and be safe." She watched him close the door. He was taking a Taxi to the airport because she had a meeting in half an hour. She was running late, but she didn't much care. It was the same man that wasted her time the last time. Rin was with Sesshomaru, this being his last day in town. His flight was early in the morning and he would be landing late in Japan, around ten at night.**

**She grabbed her keys and her briefcase before running out the door. The meeting was in her building and she had her own parking spot reserved for her so finding parking was not going to be an issue.**

**141414141414**

**He landed to see his mother waiting for him. He approached her and gave her a hug, his single bag behind him. "Mother, it is good to see you again," he said in Chinese.**

"**Why aren't you married yet?" She asked him.**

"**Oh, mother, I am working on it. I have very beautiful woman waiting for me in America." He picked up his bag.**

"**An American woman?" She looked disgusted.**

"**No. She is a respectable woman." He pulled out his wallet and pulled out the picture of him, Kagome, and Rin. He showed it to his mother.**

"**She has a kid," his mother commented. "She's loose then."**

"**No mother." He sighed. "Rin is from a previous marriage. She is an intelligent and kind girl, and well behaved. Kagome only slept with two men. Her ex-husband and me."**

"**She's Japanese," his mother commented.**

"**And she is a very intelligent, nice, and successful woman, and a great mother. You would like her. She has even gone so far as to learn Chinese, as did Rin." He opened and closed the door for his mother and put his bag in the trunk. He got in the car and looked to his mother. "She makes me happy. Is that not enough?"**

**She sighed as she looked into his eyes. He was changed and she knew it was because of the woman. She had never seen him this happy before. "Then when you go back, I will go with you to meet this woman." He nodded as she pulled into the drive way. He got out of the car and helped his mother out before grabbing his bag and following her into the house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kagome. She seemed to have been asleep. It was some odd amount of time difference, so it was understandable.**

**141414141414**

**She had received his call, which was a good start to her day. It was a Sunday so she didn't have work today. She wanted to get in a good exercise so she woke Rin and sat her in front of the television to watch the discovery channel as she did her exercises. Rin was still half asleep so she curled up on the couch and went back to sleep.**

**She did her exercise for an hour to see Rin fast asleep on the couch. She smiled and kissed Rin's cheek before walking towards her room for a shower. She would cook breakfast after a shower.**

**141414141414**

**He had hired a private investigator to check on the living conditions of his son. He would need the photos if he had to go to court. He was unsure if Li Kim was an unfit parent. If she was what he remembered, then her house would be trashed and disorganized, with no food in the fridge. Then when he got those photos, he would go and visit his possible son and take him to get a DNA test. His age would also be able to tell him if he was his child. He was waiting on the private investigator. Even if he wasn't his child, if he was treated poorly and lived in an unfitting environment, he would be removed from her care and placed in more capable hands.**

**He looked up as the man walked in. He threw the manila envelope on the desk. He looked at the photos to see a mess, dirty dishes in the sink, and the investigator even managed to get photos of Li Kim hitting the poor boy for what appears to be no reason. He would have to put a stop to this if it was his child. He slid the photos into the envelope and slipped forward the sum of money that was charged for the job. The man left without a word after tucking the money away.**

******141414141414**

**He appeared at Li Kim's house and rang the door bell. She threw it open and purred out a name that was not his name, instead it was the name Fong Tai. She looked at him and the look changed. Were she looked to seduce, an angry scowl replaced it.**

"**I came to see if the child," he stated in Chinese. "I also wish to do a paternity test to see if he is my son."**

"**Why would I agree to a paternity test? You would only take him away from me and give him to that whore!"**

"**Do not talk about Kagome like that," he said in anger. "Let me see the boy." She stepped aside and he saw the boy, sitting in a corner crying. He approached him and crouched in front of him. "What is your name?"**

"**Li Hong," he replied, trying to dry his tears. He looked up at this man to see him in a suit. He had long black hair and kind, loving eyes. He wished this man was his father. Maybe then he would take him away from this place.**

"**Would you like to come with me?" The boy nodded shyly and he smiled, holding out his hand. "Come then." He helped the boy up and noticed that he looked like him when he was a boy. He also noticed the bruises on his arms and legs. He would not ask about them in front of Li Kim. He held the young boy's hand in his own and walked with him out the door.**

"**You cannot just take him," she screamed at him.**

"**You said he was my son," Zhou Yuan said. "I have the right to take him if that is true." He opened the back door of his car. He helped Hong into the back seat and buckled him in. He closed the door and got in the driver's seat, buckling up and starting the car. "There is one thing we need to do before we do anything, alright?" The boy nodded. He looked to be slightly older than Rin.**

**He pulled up to the doctor's clinic his sister worked at and found her, Hong holding his hand. He greeted her with a hug and she looked at the boy. He was covered in dirt and bruises.**

"**Mina, do you think you could do a paternity test for me?" He looked his sister in the eye. "It is important, and can you look at this boy to see if there is any major injury?"**

**She looked at the boy and nodded. He looked pretty banged up and this was her brother. She owed him a lot because he helped pay for her medical schooling.**

"**Come in here," she told them and led them to a room. She took out a cotton swab for the both of them and took the sample, being sure not to mix the two up. She sent them to the lab then looked at the boy. He seemed to shy away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you," she soothed. "I just want to get a look at you, and Yuan will be here." The boy nodded and stood still as she looked him over. She did a few x-rays to see that his arm had been broken a few times and hadn't healed properly. Yes, he was an abused young boy.**

"**His arm was broken a few times and it never really healed properly. I don't know how long ago. But he doesn't have any major injuries now." She looked at the boy. He was hiding behind Yuan.**

"**How long will the paternity test take?" He looked at the boy. He looked like him, so he was already pretty sure this was his son.**

"**It should be done soon." There was a knock on the door and a man walked in with a folder. He handed it to her with a wink and left. She looked over the results and looked at her brother. "He is your son," she replied.**

"**I thought so." He smiled at the young boy. "How much is the bill?"**

"**Well, for the paternity test, in American, fifty dollars, the x-ray is another five hundred." She watched him pull out the amount and hand it to her. Yes, it was improper, but he knew his sister was honest and would give it to the hospital.**

"**I have to get going. I need to get this little guy some decent clothes and a passport and go to court to get custody for my son, so the notes and paternity test you took should help me." She nodded and handed over the folders. It would be compiled into a medical record for his son. He would have his son's name changed to his legally. "Come visit me in the states," he told her and left with the boy holding his hand. He helped him into the car then looked at him.**

"**There are a few things that will need to be done with you, and in a short amount of time. There will be a lot of people asking you a lot of questions and I will be there. I want you to tell them the truth. If you tell them the truth then I can help you and I can take you away from that place, okay?" The boy nodded. "We are going to go get you some clothes now and then we will go to court so I can get custody of you and change your name to Zhou Hong and get you a passport."**

"**A passport?"**

"**Yes. It is so I can take you with me when I leave China."**

"**For where?"**

"**To the United States. You will live with me and my girl friend and her daughter." He knew his son didn't like women and was afraid of them. "She is a kind woman and she will shower you with love and care. I would not be with her if she was unkind. She will just adore you."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. She is a good mother."**

**141414141414**

**Hong looked much better after getting cleaned up. Yes, the bruises were visible, but he looked a bit happier. But the door bell rang and he opened it to see the police.**

"**A Li Kim says you kidnapped her son," the police said.**

"**How can I kidnap my own son?" He asked.**

**The police knew who this man was. He was a rich business man but he was not dirty like most other business men, and he donated money to the police on several occasions. It was why the cities were safer now.**

"**Besides, she is an unfit parent." He felt Hong hug his leg in fear.**

"**I don't want to go back to her," he cried.**

"**No one is making you go back to her," Yuan said to his son. "Go to grandma, she will take care of you." He nodded and ran off.**

"**She wants to press charges," they said.**

"**And I wish to press charges against her for abusing my son." The police looked perplexed at this. "Why do you think he doesn't want to go back to her? Why do you think he has bruises all over his arms and legs and other parts of his body? Do you want proof?"**

**The officers shook their heads. "At least come down to the court house with the boy."**

"**Let me grab a few things." They nodded and allowed him to go back inside and grab a few things. He took hold of his son's hand. "We have to go for a few, okay?" He nodded.**

**They got into the cop car and the police drove off to the court house.**

**Author's Note: Now you know the truth. Li Hong is Zhou Yuan's son, and he is very shy and at the moment doesn't like women. Please review.**


	15. Custody

Chapter 15: Custody

The police pulled into the parking lot of the court house and helped the two out. Zhou Yuan could see Li Kim standing there, a scowl on her face. Yes, he knew she had no intention of giving up the boy because she was selfish and wanted the money that came with having a child. She would not use it to take care of Hong. Right now he had Hong in clothes that actually fit him and was clean, with no damage. The cops escorted him into the court house. He ignored Li Kim and held his son's hand.

"You do know a Li Kim wants you arrested for kidnapping her son," the judge said.

"He is my son as well," Zhou Yuan said. "She hid him from me until she found out I was dating another woman." He looked at the judge. He was a friend of his father's. He felt his son tighten his hold on his hand. He looked down to see him trying to meld with his father. "I only want you to ask him who he wants to stay with."

The judge looked at the boy and noticed bruises where clothes was not present. It was hot so the boy had on a button up short sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. His arms and legs and neck were littered with horrible bruises.

"What happened to you?" The judge asked.

"Mother got mad and beat me. She choked me until I passed out from lack of oxygen."

"Why was she mad?" He looked to the woman. She looked like a *"buy me drink girl".

"I don't know." He looked at his feet. "Please don't take me away from my father." He started to cry. "I don't want to go back to her." He hugged his father's leg as he cried and Zhou Yuan placed a hand on his head, whispering to him that everything was going to be alright.

The judge looked at the boy sadly and knew what he must do. He wasn't going to lock up Li Kim, but he was going to grant custody of the boy to Zhou Yuan. He knew Zhou Yuan would never hurt his flesh and blood.

"I have made my decision." They looked at him. "I grant Zhou Yuan custody of Li Hong. Li Kim is never to go near the boy again. If she does, she will be arrested." He looked at the smile of the boy and the gentle smile of Zhou Yuan's face. Li Kim gave an enraged cry and made to pounce but the guards stopped her, restraining her as Zhou Yuan and Li Hong left together. He would get his birth certificate and then go to another legal house to have his name legally changed and then get him a passport. Hopefully the process didn't take too long.

1515151515

She received a call from Yuan and was happy to hear that the boy was his. She knew it would make him happy if his son lived with them and Rin could use someone to play with when she was busy so when she hung up with Zhou Yuan, she called Miroku and told him she wasn't going to be in this morning, and that she had a few things to take care of. She wished she knew the boy's favorite color, but for now she would get it set up, and if he didn't like the colors, they could go and get something else.

She woke Rin and smiled at her. Rin hugged her, still tired.

"Rin-chan, get dressed, you have to get to school."

"I don't want to," she murmured.

"But you have to, honey." She lifted her up. "It's your first day after all."

"Alright, okaasan." She was set on her feet and Rin tiredly pulled her pajama shirt over her head as her mother left to cook breakfast for them. She missed her otousan.

Kagome watched as Rin entered the room in her uniform. Yes, she looked adorably in her knee length, blue plaid skirt and white button up shirt complete with a blue tie and blue blazer, the insignia of the school on her right breast. She had her white socks pulled completely up. She took her seat, her backpack by the door with her tiny dress shoes. She was getting put in the third grade at the age of six, almost seven. She yawned and started to eat when her mother placed her plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of her.

When that was done, Kagome cleared the table and grabbed her jacket and their umbrellas. It was raining so it would be needed. Rin pulled on her dress shoes and pulled on her blue backpack. She opened the door and the two left, the door being locked behind them.

1515151515

Miroku sighed. Kagome was not coming into work, but there wasn't much work for her to do on a Monday anyways, and he was the one that scheduled her meetings. He never scheduled them on Monday for the whole reason that Kagome sometimes didn't come in on Mondays. This was one of those days.

He groaned as more paperwork came to him from the lower floors. He hated being second in command, though it paid good.

"I need to get laid," he groaned. It has been a long time since he got laid, almost six months now. He had been dating a girl named Ayame, but she broke up with him to go out with some dude named Koga. She had been great in bed, but that was six months ago.

"Cheer up, Miroku," Jakotsu said as he walked in. He had a hand on his hip. "I can try setting you up with this girl I know. She works in the coffee shop down the road. I think her name was Sango."

"Kagome's cousin?" Yes, the woman was almost as beautiful as Kagome.

"You met her?"

"Once, when I went to lunch with Kagome some years back. I never dated her though." Jakotsu nodded.

"That might be a good thing," Jakotsu said, "especially with how you are with women, always groping them."

"I only groped them to turn them away when they got too clingy or annoying," he admitted to Jakotsu.

"Huh. I never knew that." He pouted, but then smiled again. "You should go out with Sango then. She is a bit of a spitfire though."

"Has to be better than clingy," Miroku commented. "The spitfires are usually great in bed."

"I wouldn't know about that," Jakotsu said. "Jake is all I need." He smirked. He loved being in control.

15151515151515

She looked at the spare room. She had vacuumed the room and she was going to go to a furniture store to look for a bed for the boy. And some drawers. When he got here then she would take him to get clothes. She knew the boy would have to be taught English when he got here in order to get through school. She was sure he would learn quickly with having three people that could teach him.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She would have them drop off the furniture and then she would go buy the boy some sheets and pillows as well as blankets and a few toys. She would find a book store that sold books that were in Chinese as well as some books in English. She would have to find a book shelf and toy chest as well.

She parked in the furniture store and started to look around. She fell in love with a bed that was set up like bunk beds, but instead of being a bunk bed, it had a desk and chair under the bed. It came with a few shelves. She told the salesman and continued to look around, finding a matching dresser and book shelves that watched the blue color of the metal. She told the same man and she paid and gave them the address as she left to get back home before they got there.

They easily had set up the room the way she wanted, with the bed/desk pushed against the wall farthest from the door. The book shelf was against the opposite wall and the dresser was placed under the window, which was half way between the bed and the book case. She was going to decorate the room now, after grabbing her purse and seeing the men out. She locked the door and hopped back into her car. She drove to the closest designer store and looked through the room. She bought dark blue sheets, two fluffy pillows, because any kid of hers and Yuan's deserved the best, a fluffy blanket that was a grey color. She went around and found a rug that she could place in the middle of his room. It was a grey color. The carpet in the room was already a dark blue. The grey rug had Chinese writing all over it, phrases like family, love, peace, and focus. She pulled it into the cart with the sheets and pillows and blanket. She found a toy box of a dark blue and grey color. She placed that in the cart and wheeled it to the register and paid for it all and placed it in the car. She drove down the road and to a toy store. Yes, Rin didn't play with toys, but she didn't know this boy so she would buy him a few toys he could play with and a few board games. She paid for the few items and placed those in the car.

She found an international book store and walked through it with a basket. She looked through the children's section within the Chinese section and bought him a few books then found a book on how to learn English and bought that and the Chinese to English dictionary. She bought him a few English books and then went and bought a few books for Rin from the Japanese mythology section. Her little girl loved them so much. She paid for the books and headed home. Her heart was lighter.

151515151515151515151515

He looked at his phone to see he had a picture message from Kagome. He looked around before opening the picture, thinking it was something risqué. He was surprised when he saw the picture. It showed the bed in the spare room all nice and made. He got another picture message showing him a lamp on a dresser. The next picture message was of a book self filled with books, all of which were in either Chinese or English, and he could see the "Learn English" book on the shelf. He looked at all the pictures and found that she had already set up his son's room and bought him a few toys.

"Hong," he called and the boy looked at him before coming over.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see where you will be living?" The boy nodded and he pulled Hong into his lap and they went through the pictures together. "What do you think?"

"I get my own room and a bed?" His father nodded and he cried. "I never had my own room or a bed before." He hugged his father.

"It's alright." He looked at his phone to see a message. He read it to see:

I hope you come home soon. Rin and I miss you so much. I love you. And I hope he likes his room.

Yes, he loved her so much. "Your new mother set it all up. She is so excited that you are going to be living with us." He watched his son pull back and knew he was afraid of women.

"New mother? Is she nice?"

"Yes. She is a great woman and mother. You will like her. She won't hurt you." He smiled and ruffled his son's hair. The paperwork for the name change should be finalized in a few days then he could go get the passport for his son. Tomorrow they were going to go shopping for souvenirs for the girls. The day after that he would go to see how his business in China was doing. He would solve a few issues there before heading back to the states with his son in tow.

"Go get cleaned up. It is almost dinner time." Hong nodded and ran off to do as he was told. He would have to ask his father to see a picture of his new mother. He wanted to see what she looked like. But right now he was washing his hands in the nice bathroom. It looked like something he would imagine rich people having. He finished and turned off the water and dried his hands, running down to see his father talking with the woman he claimed was his grandmother. He hopped into his father's lap.

"Father," Yuan looked down at him and he knew he had his father's attention. "What does she look like?"

"Hold on." He pulled out his wallet and from his wallet the picture of him, Rin and Kagome. "Here." He handed his son the picture.

He looked at the kind smile on the woman's face and in her blue eyes. She was dressed conservatively, unlike his mother. He even noticed the little girl holding her hand. He knew she was not his father's child. She had honey colored eyes when his father had dark eyes and the woman blue eyes. Both looked kind.

"Who is she?"

"That is Rin. She is your new mother's daughter from a previous marriage. She is like a daughter to me and she is really smart and nice." His son nodded and handed the picture back. "You will meet them when we get to the United States. You will have to learn English though. You'll have a lot of help with that, but you will still be able to speak Chinese. They both know Chinese as well."

"But they do not look Chinese."

"They aren't. They are Japanese and know Japanese as well. Kagome, your new mother, learned Chinese when we started to do business and Rin picked up on it as well. They will help you learn English and possibly Japanese as well."

"Do I have to?"

"You have to learn English in order to get by in the United States and knowing Japanese will be beneficial for you as well." He looked up when food was placed on the table. "Time to eat now." Hong nodded and looked at all the food. He has never seen so much food before.

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry to all my readers, but this is not an update. My laptop has decided to repeatedly blue screen, and basically crash. This happened last night and I just bought a new laptop to replace it, so please be patient while I try to recover the files from my old laptop. As soon as I do that I will finish up a few chapters I have been working on. I will also, possibly save a copy of everything externally, just in case this happens again. Thanks for being so patient and understanding. I will try to cme up with another story to make up for the delay.


End file.
